Jugando con fuego
by TheSkysAwake97
Summary: (AU) Fic basado en lo que ocurriría si fuese Anna quien dañase a Elsa aquella fatídica noche. Tener a su hermana a su lado era lo único que realmente la hacía feliz, ¿cómo mantener la cordura ahora sin su presencia? Solo dolor, confusión y mucha magia pueden describir una historia como esta. Frozen pertenece a Disney.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos los que decidieron entrar a este fic, antes de nada, me gustaría avisar que este fic será un AU (alternative universe), y se basa más o menos en que pasaría si en vez de Elsa, fuese Anna la que dañase a su hermana. "¿Dañarla cómo?", se preguntarán, pues bien, aquí entra el punto delicado que explicaré al final. Espero que les guste un mínimo este corto, es más, cortísimo prólogo para que vayan entrando un poco en materia.

* * *

Este era el reino de Arendelle, como podía ser otro. Un reino de paz y prosperidad. El rey y la reina reinaban con sabiduría y siempre mirando por y para su pueblo. Pero tampoco olvidaban a sus seres queridos. Eran padres de dos niñas. La mayor y heredera al trono era Elsa. Una chica sencilla pero formal. Su hermoso pelo blanco quedaba recogido en una única trenza, resaltando así su cara de tez suave y pálida, en los cuales brillaban unos cristalinos ojos azules. Era reservada, culta y tranquila. Pero albergaba un secreto en su interior. Era magia. Un poder que solo su familia conocía. Tenía el control sobre el hielo y la nieve. Por esa razón, el estar a su alrededor podía producir algún que otro escalofrío debido a la baja temperatura que emanaba su cuerpo. Claro que todo aquel frío se iba cuando estaba al lado de la cosita que más quería en el mundo. Su hermana Anna.

Anna era la pequeña, tres años menor que su hermana. Su revoltosa cabellera pelirroja se sujetaba en dos coletas, su cara estaba llena de graciosas pecas que le daban un aire infantil, y sus claros ojos turquesas irradiaban una picardía sin igual. Anna, a diferencia de su hermana Elsa, era juguetona, de un carácter siempre vivaz y optimista, y todo hay que decirlo, con un cierto desprecio hacia las normas. Ella también guardaba un secreto. Al contrario que su hermana mayor, Anna tenía el control sobre fuego. De ahí se explicaba que el estar cerca de ella siempre fuese una sensación cálida y acogedora. Aunque muchas veces podía llegar a ser abrasante, incluso. Podía crear de simples llamas hasta poderosas ráfagas, darles formas o simplemente dejarlo crepitar, el fuego estaba a su disposición, o casi siempre. Sus padres siempre le decían que no usase mucho sus poderes, pues la niña era pequeña y apenas podía controlarlos, a distinción de su hermana que si los usaba más a menudo para su propio entretenimiento, aunque siempre con sumo cuidado. Las dos chicas tenían bellos y hermosos poderes, pero también peligrosos, sobretodo en el caso de Anna.

Ambas hermanas eran dos polos opuestos, dos mundos distintos, a los cuales la otra nunca podría pertenecer, y aun así, ambas se complementaban a la perfección. Siempre juntas, siempre unidas. Nadie las separaba. Eran solo ellas y nadie más.

¿Quién iba a decir, que la paz y alegría de esas dos hermanas se vería interrumpida cierto día y para siempre?

* * *

Bien, ya leyeron y ya vieron que en esta historia, Anna tendrá poderes de fuego desde nacimiento, y Elsa tendrá sus poderes de hielo, por supuesto. La verdad es que estuve pensando este fic durante días, puesto que darle o no magia a Anna era una decisión difícil para mí. Soy consciente de que darle poderes a la hermana menor puede traer disgusto a cualquier de vosotros por el hecho de que quizás todos la preferís normal y corriente, mas al menos voy a intentarlo. La historia comenzará en el siguiente capítulo con suerte.

Hasta más ver.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, vuelvo con el primer capítulo de este fic. :3 Tenía pensado actualizar antes pero estuve ocupada escribiendo capítulos para darle algo de consistencia a la historia e irla poniendo en un camino, pues no quiero que vaya perdiendo el sentido poco a poco y no cuadre más tarde. En fín, este capítulo es relativamente largo, pero es el que le da comienzo a todo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Era de noche en el reino de Arendelle, la aurora boreal cubría por completo el pueblo en el que todos dormían plácidamente, a excepción de una bolita pelirroja que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Esta se deslizó en silencio hasta la cama vecina, en la cual se hallaba dormitando una pequeña niña rubia. La intrusa se asomó con cuidado observando a la ocupante y en menos de dos segundos se había encaramado a su cama.

—¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Despierta, vamos!

La aludida notaba moverse a algo pequeño pero pesado encima de ella. Medio adormilada contestó a las llamadas de su hermanita:

—Anna, vuélvete a dormir...

La pelirroja, no contenta con la respuesta, se dejó caer de espaldas encima de su hermana mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente y empezaba a recitar dramáticamente:

—No puedo Elsa... El cielo está despierto, y yo estoy despierta, ¡así que tenemos que jugar!

Elsa, cansada por el sueño y por la insistencia de su hermana, decidió hacer uso del rechazo.

—Pues juega tú sola... -respondió empujando a la pelirroja fuera de su cama con una sonrisa cansada pero maliciosa.

La pequeña pelirroja cayó sentada bruscamente en el suelo. Puso un gesto de fastidio, y pensando que podía hacer para convencer a su hermana, la mente se le iluminó. Como una centella, volvió a encaramarse encima de la cama. Se acercó a su hermana mayor y con cuidado le levantó un párpado.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Elsa simplemente sonrió ante la terquedad de su hermanita y seducida por la idea.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Rápido!

Elsa le pedía silencio a Anna acercando su dedo a la boca, pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado emocionada como para hacerle caso. La pequeña tiraba de su hermana escaleras abajo corriendo sin parar, tanto que la mayor difícilmente aguantaba el equilibrio y evitaba tropezarse en cualquier momento. Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón. Anna no cabía en sí de gozo.

—¡Vamos, Elsa, haz la magia! ¡Haz la magia! -pedía la pequeña esperando impaciente.

—¿Lista? -preguntó la rubia mientras Anna asentía con una sonrisa emocionada.

Elsa se acercó a ella, frotó sus dedos como si de un truco se estuviese tratando y moviendo sus manos creó nieve a partir de la nada. Anna la observaba maravillada a cada segundo sin poder borrar su emocionada sonrisa de la cara. De un rápido movimiento, la hermana mayor elevó su brazo lanzando ese trozo de nieve al aire, este explotó en miles de brillantes copos que caían lentos por toda la estancia.

—¡Es increíbleeeeee! -chillaba llena de júbilo la menor dando saltitos sin poder evitarlo y queriendo coger cada copo con su mano.

—Y ahora, mira esto...

Elsa dió un pisotón y una fina capa de hielo inundó el salón entero antes las carcajadas de Anna quien apenas podía mantener el equilibrio resbalando.

Ambas hermanas pasaron el tiempo divirtiéndose juntas, sin que nada las preocupase. Hasta construyeron el ansiado muñeco de nieve, bautizado por Elsa como Olaf.

—¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos! -exclamó Elsa moviendo los brazos del muñeco y poniendo una voz grave.

Anna simplemente rió y abrazó al muñeco.

—¡Te quiero, Olaf!

Elsa la miraba tiernamente y Anna le correspondió la mirada. Eran tan felices ellas dos juntas sin nadie en su camino... Incluso Elsa se empezaba a emocionar, con un poco de duda en su voz, preguntó algo a su hermana pequeña.

—Oye, Anna, ¿podrías mostrarme tu magia? -Elsa no estaba convencida de pedirle eso, pero ya lo había hecho. Le fascinaba el poder de Anna, casi nunca los habías enseñado porque sus padres le decían que los usase lo menos posible, pues podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

—No tengo tanto control como tú, pero lo intentaré. -dijo con una sonrisa insegura mientras miraba sus manos.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. -le afirmó Elsa con una mirada llena de determinación y confianza.

Anna le devolvió el gesto agradecida. Dio unos pasos al frente mientras a su alrededor la temperatura se elevaba, de su cuerpo emanaba un evidente calor que su hermana mayor pudo sentir, contrastando con el ambiente de la habitación. De forma dudosa, la pelirroja empezó a mover sus manos con suavidad hasta que una chispa saltó. Un pequeño fuego había surgido de sus palmas, que fue acrecentando poco a poco, cuando estuvo más segura lanzó su brazo barriendo el aire, unas pequeñas pero potentes llamaradas nacieron de su mano impactando contra la nieve, la cual se evaporaba al mínimo contacto desapareciendo en el aire.

—¡Genial! -exclamó Elsa asombrada: —¡Otra vez, otra vez!

Anna, confiada, empezó a jugar con su fuego, derritiendo nieve y hielo, o formando increíbles formas con él. Elsa le seguía el juego creando torres heladas y montañas de nieve.

—¿Preparada? -preguntó Anna.

Elsa asintió mientras ponía sus brazos en posición. Formó un gran trozo de nieve en sus manos y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Anna creó una bola de fuego en su palma y la tiró hacia el trozo de nieve. Ambos impactaron en el aire, miles de finas gotitas se dispersaron por toda la habitación mojando levemente a las dos niñas. Aprovechando el vapor que se había quedado en el techo, Elsa bajó sus brazos concentrada a la par que una temperatura helada surgía de ella, esto provocó que el vapor se congelase hasta hacerse nieve, la que cayó lentamente por todo el cuarto.

Ambas hermanas reían y se divertían, gozaban de sus poderes al máximo. A veces por separado, otras uniéndolos. Como fuese, las dos estaban juntas y eso era lo único que les importaba.

Pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Elsa, divertida, empezó a crear pilares de nieve por los que subía a saltos riendo sin parar, a cada uno más alto. Anna disparaba sus poderes también divertida, creando figuras en el hielo a base de evaporar trozos.

—¡Elsa, deberías ir más despacio! ¡Estás subiendo muy arriba! –le advirtió su hermanita sin dejar de reír mientras continuaba a lo suyo.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Deberías probar! –exclamó la mayor sin dejar de saltar y subir.

—¡Voy ahora mismo! –Anna se giró emocionada hacia su hermana con los brazos aún extendidos sin darse cuenta, por error una potente llamarada salió de su mano golpeando a la torre de nieve en la que Elsa estaba. Esta se deshizo al instante derruyéndose.

—¡Ahhhh! –gritó la rubia viendo que la columna cedía bajo sus pies.

—¡Elsa!

Anna corrió hacia ella para cogerla en brazos y salvarla, pero la niña era demasiado pequeña para soportar el peso de su hermana mayor, y Elsa cayó encima de ella haciendo que ambas cabezas impactasen una contra la otra con violencia.

Anna apenas podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, se encontraba dolorida en el suelo y con la cabeza ardiéndole de dolor, no literalmente, claro. Algo se quitó de encima de ella y la llamó a gritos.

—¡Anna, Anna! ¡Abre los ojos! –chillaba Elsa atemorizada sujetando la cabeza de su hermana y apoyándola en su regazo: —¡Mamá, papá!

Anna abrió los ojos con dificultad, y Elsa percibió eso. Con algo más de alivio la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Lo siento, Anna, no debí haber subido tan arriba! ¡Lo siento! –sollozaba la muchacha.

La pelirroja miró a su hermana cuando observó que algo rojo salía de la cabeza de esta. Elsa tenía una gran herida en su frente, y esta estaba sangrando. Anna automáticamente se levantó y se alejó de ella ante la mayor, quien se sorprendió. La pelirroja no había notado que al igual que Elsa, su frente también estaba herida y sangrando.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! –gritó Anna sujetándose la cabeza mientras miraba la herida de Elsa sin parar. La temperatura del cuarto empezó a elevarse rápidamente, derritiendo el hielo y la nieve.

—A-anna, ¿por qué te alejas?

—¡Yo te he hecho eso! –chilló asustada mientras le señalaba la frente: —¡S-soy… soy… UN MONSTRUO!

—¿Pero qué dices, Anna? ¡Por favor, tranquilízate! –intentó calmarla acercando los brazos a su hermana menor.

—¡No! ¡No me toques! –retrocedió escondiendo sus manos: —¡No quiero herirte!

Anna lloraba desconsoladamente ante lo que le había hecho a su hermana mayor. Cerraba los puños con fuerza y los acercaba temerosamente al cuerpo intentando que ninguna magia más saliese de ellos. En la habitación empezaba a reinar un calor abrasador que hacia sudar a Elsa, la cual seguía acercándose a ella intentando calmarla pero la pelirroja daba pasos atrás queriendo proteger a su hermana de ella.

—¡Anna, por favor! ¡No tengas miedo, ven conmigo! –imploraba Elsa ofreciéndole las manos.

—¡N-no… Y-yo… me i-iré lejos…! ¡Dónde no pueda dañarte nunca más!

Mirando hacia los lados en busca de una vía de escape, Anna salió corriendo de la habitación mientras de sus ojos caían diversas lágrimas.

—¡Anna, no, vuelve!

Elsa quiso ir tras ella, pero tropezó cayendo al suelo. En ese instante, otras puertas se abrieron dejando aparecer al rey y la reina por ellas. Los dos progenitores observaban horrorizados toda la estancia, la cual se hallaba llena de hielo, nieve y agua, pero lo más impactante era el infernal calor que había.

—¡¿Elsa, qué habéis hecho?! ¡¿Y esa herida?! ¡¿Dónde está Anna! –preguntó atemorizado el padre agachándose junto a su hija.

—¡Estábamos jugando, pero entonces me caí y nos golpeamos, y ahora Anna ha huído! –explicó tropezando en sus palabras mientras la rubia empezaba a llorar asustada mientras el hielo y el frío empezaba a reinar en la sala de manera amenazadora.

—¡Anna! –exclamaron al unísono ambos padres mirándose.

—¡Quédate con Elsa y cúrala, yo iré a por Anna con todos los guardias! ¡No volveré hasta encontrarla! –proclamó el rey hacia su esposa, quien asintió. Este salió corriendo por la puerta tras su hija.

—¡Por favor, encuéntrala! –imploró Elsa desesperada mientras empezaba a llorar abrazada a su madre.

—Todo saldrá bien… -le murmuró la reina correspondiendo al abrazo: —Ahora limpiemos esa herida, cariño…

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Inspeccionad todo el pueblo y montaña de arriba abajo, casa por casa, árbol por árbol! ¡No puede estar lejos! ¡Rápido! –ordenaba el rey trotando en su caballo a la máxima velocidad que podía seguido por todos sus guardias: —¡No descansaremos hasta encontrarla! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡SÍ! –gritaron todos a una sola voz.

Se dispersaron por el reino entero en cuestión de minutos.

_"Tres días después…"_

Elsa se despertó. Habían pasado tres días y su padre aún no había regresado. Cada vez que se levantaba lo primero que hacía era ir a ver si su padre había vuelto con Anna, pero nunca lo veía. Quizás hoy sería el día en el que ambos regresarían y volverían a estar juntas…

La rubia salió de la cama, aún en pijama, salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su madre. La encontró minutos después desayunando en el comedor. Elsa se acercó cautelosamente a su madre y se asomó a la mesa mirándola. Su progenitora la vió y sonrió, aunque Elsa sabía que era una sonrisa forzada, pues las enormes ojeras delataban que se había pasado otra noche más en vilo preocupada por su marido e hija menor.

—Buenos días, Elsa. Ven, siéntate. Gerda te traerá el desayuno enseguida.

—Buenos días, mamá. –intentó sonreír sentándose: —¿Han r-regresado…?

—Lo siento, tu padre aún no ha vuelto… -contestó con una mueca de preocupación.

—Oh…

Ambas terminaron de desayunar y Elsa se fue con su madre al cuarto de baño a hacer las curas, pues debido al golpe con su hermana llevaba una venda cubriéndole buena parte de la cabeza. Con delicadeza, su progenitora quitó la venda vieja dejando al descubierto unas leves rascaduras y un pequeño chichón. Lavó la zona afectada y finalmente puso una venda nueva.

—Listo. –sonrió su madre acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

Elsa le correpondió, cuando de repente, Gerda entró apresurada al cuarto de baño.

—Su majestad… ¡El rey ha regresado!

Un segundo después se hallaban corriendo hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Elsa notó por un segundo una punzada en la herida de su cabeza. Ambas mujeres llegaron al recibidor en el justo instante que el rey entraba. Este se veía demacrado, estaba más delgado y con la ropa sucia. Su cara revelaba unos ojos rojos y con profundas ojeras. Arrastraba los pies por el suelo y con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. Con un quebrado hilillo de voz murmuró:

—No… no he encontrado a Anna…

La madre cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando totalmente destrozada, Gerda se llevó la mano a la boca mientras los ojos se le humedecían y Elsa quedó quieta en el sitio procesando lo escuchado. La chica rubia se quedó unos segundos boquiabierta con la mente en blanco, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había derrumbado en el suelo desmayada.

Las siguientes semanas fueron terriblemente dolorosas para la desdichada familia. El rey intentaba mantener la compostura todo lo posible, pero con facilidad se venía abajo en cualquier momento. La reina lloraba en silencio, manteniendo la calma como podía. Elsa no salía de su cuarto nunca. Allí se quedaba de la mañana a la noche. No dejaba que nadie entrase, querían que la dejasen sola con su sufrimiento.

Los meses pasaron y la familia fue aceptando la perdida. Nunca más supieron que fue de su hija menor, si murió o si sigue rondando por ahí perdida. Fuese cual fuese el caso, todos habían dejado el pasado atrás y no volvieron a hablar del tema.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Es bastante parecido a la película, cierto, también voy a avisar que habrá escenas parecidas, pero tomándome la libertad de hacer algunos cambios, lo menos que me gustaría sería hacer una copia con apenas diferencias. Espero que no os defraudase el capítulo. Para el siguiente no sé cuando lo podré subir, porque a partir de aquí tengo que pensar muy bien como quiero que sucedan las cosas, así que quizás me vaya a tardar. Ahora pasaré a las reviews, pues lo mínimo es contestarlas:

**TALOS X**: me alegra que no sea la única que piense así, y espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Apenas vi historias en las que Anna tuviese poderes y pensé que quizás no sería algo que en general atrayese.

**CuttingEdge19**: me gustaría haberla continuado más rápido de lo que puedo, me alegro que te gustase la introducción, y espero que así siga siendo.

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Y nos vamos sumando los que queremos ver a Anna con poderes de fuego, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, y si alguna vez me retraso, disculpas de antemano.

**Sonica89**: e aquí la continuación, me contenta que te guste.

**Tris Prior**: espero que te haya agradado este capítulo y que no decepcionase, saludos.

Hasta aquí todo, espero que nos leamos y hasta la próxima. ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic y quiero avisarles de antemano que será muy pero que muy corto, pero a mi parecer, necesario, pues quiero que sepan que ocurrió en cuanto la pequeña Anna desapareció por la puerta corriendo asustada. Espero que no les decepcione mucho y disfruten este pequeño cap.

* * *

Anna corría todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Había conseguido escapar del castillo por una de las salidas que daba al fiordo. Rodeando el castillo llegó al puente que conectaba este con el pueblo y se escabulló atravesándolo y llegando al bosque. No le importaba la hora que era, el frío que pudiese hacer o la dirección que tomaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era alejarse cuanto antes lo más lejos posible de su hermana. Ella la había dañado, la había herido, había puesto su vida en peligro por culpa de su irresponsabilidad. Era un maldito ser que solo podía hacer daño. Tenía que irse para siempre, a donde no pudiese hacer daño, lejos de la sociedad, lejos de su hermana.

Anna estaba asustada como nunca, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Irradiaba un calor abrasador y a cada paso que daba, chamuscaba la hierba bajo sus zapatos reduciéndola a cenizas. La pequeña pelirroja aún no había percibido el espeso líquido rojo que descendía por su cara, no se había dado cuenta de que la herida de su frente le estaba haciendo perder mucha sangre de forma peligrosa. Mas esta seguía corriendo sin cesar un segundo. Cualquiera que viese a una pequeña de cinco años corriendo sola en la noche por el bosque con una grave herida en la cabeza se habría dado cuenta de que aquello no era normal. Más nadie sabía dónde ella estaba en esos momentos, tampoco importaba, solo le preocupaba escapar cuanto antes.

Anna miró hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie la estaba siguiendo o quería detener, a lo lejos vio con tristeza el castillo y el pueblo. Posiblemente ya habrían salido en su busca y si no se daba prisa le darían alcance, y no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que la volviesen a llevar con su hermana de nuevo o Elsa estaría en peligro por culpa de su sola presencia. La chica iba sumida por completo en aquellos pensamientos de culpabilidad y terror por lo que no había dirigido su vista al frente todavía, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar la rama que tenía enfrente.

La pelirroja se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con la gruesa rama y cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras la sangre seguía corriendo cabeza abajo.

* * *

Y listo, en fín, incluso a mí me disgusta lo corto que es pero es que simplemente no pude alargarlo más porque eso fue todo lo que le pasó a Anna después. En compensación los siguientes serán mucho más largos. Ahora la correspondencia que me dejaron y que por supuesto son más que bienvenidas:

**heatedacalorada**: me alegro de que te gustase y espero agradarte en los próximos. También me contenta el ver que hay más gente como yo que le gustaría el hecho de que Anna tuviese poderes. Saludos.

**Cris**:me ha alegrado leer tu review, y espero que la historia te siga agradando en los venideros capítulos. Más veces recurriré a otras escenas de la película, espero que no se vuelva muy repetitivo y poco original. Redactarlo todo adecuadamente es muy importante para mí, y me alegra que lo aprecies.

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: La verdad es que sí, la familia ha sufrido mucho la perdida pero bueno la vida sigue. Este capítulo apenas tiene nada, espero que no te decepcione mucho. Gracias por entende el que me demore. Estoy esforzándome mucho con esta historia y quiero que todo esté lo más coherente posible. Saludos.

**TALOS X**: Me alegro de que te gustase, y espero que este no te desagrade mucho. La verdad es que me cuidé mucho al escribir el capítulo y me fue algo complicado hacerlo. Saludos.

Todo por hoy, para compensarles por este cortísimo cap, intentaré subir antes el siguiente y no tardar tanto. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos, regreso con nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Bien, este capítulo empieza diez años después de la desaparición de Anna y a partir de aquí estará centrado en Elsa. Ya no tengo más que aclarar por ahora, así que lean y espero disfruten.

* * *

***Diez años despúes…***

"—¡Anna, por favor! ¡No tengas miedo, ven conmigo!

—¡N-no… Y-yo… me i-iré lejos…! ¡Dónde no pueda dañarte nunca más!

—¡Anna, no, vuelve!"

—¡ANNA!

Elsa se despertó bruscamente toda sudada y respirando con fuerza.

Otra vez el mismo sueño. Durante diez años el mismo sueño, o mejor dicho, la misma pesadilla la atacaba muchas noches. Elsa cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse. El pasado ya había pasado y listo. Se sujetó suavemente la cabeza intentando olvidarlo. Cuando estuvo seguro que ya estaba más calmada se levantó. Más una fuerte punzada en la frente, concretamente, en la zona de la antigua herida hizo que se sentase en la cama sujetándose la frente con dolor.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella punzada donde había sido herida. Elsa sintió un tétrico escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mas lo ignoró y fue a vestirse.

Así era, habían pasado diez años y la pequeña Elsa se había convertido en una joven alta y apuesta, de belleza admirable y un refinado carácter. Por no destacar su cuerpo bien formado y curvilíneo. Su pelo ahora estaba recogido una hermosa trenza que descansaba en el hombro izquierdo. La heredera al trono lo tenía todo, o casi todo.

Continuando, después de toda la mañana con sus deberes y tareas (tenía que aprender a reinar para el futuro, entre otras cosas), Elsa salió al patio delantero del castillo, allí pisoteó con fuerza el suelo haciendo surgir una fina capa de hielo que se extendió por el lugar. Cuando estuvo listo, empezó a patinar con gran destreza y elegancia, haciendo giros y piruetas aquí y allá, sin fallar un solo movimiento. En su tiempo libre, le gustaba patinar sobre hielo, era casi su pasión, pues se movía en su elemento. A veces hasta llegaba a pasarse horas practicando el deporte. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Aunque siempre lo había disfrutado más en compañía de…

Elsa perdió la concentración y resbaló en el hielo aterrizando bruscamente. La rubia soltó un pequeño gruñido al haber fallado el movimiento.

—Maldición, debo ser perfecta… -se regañó molesta consigo misma.

Se levantó mientras frotaba las rodillas doloridas por el impacto y se dispuso a continuar, pero algo la paró justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso.

—¿Elsa? –su padre la llamó desde la salida del castillo, se hallaba junto a su madre a la cual sujetaba del hombro.

La aludida se deslizó hasta sus progenitores curiosa de saber que le iban a decir.

—Hija, tu madre y yo nos vamos durante dos semanas a negociar unos asuntos de abastecimiento con un reino aliado. Te quedarás a cargo del reino mientras, ¿de acuerdo? –explicó el rey: —Partiremos mañana.

—Oh, vale. –contestó no muy alegre por la partida de sus padres, igualmente sonrió: —Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, os echaré de menos.

—Nosotros a ti también. –habló la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija junto con su marido.

El día pasó y los reyes partieron, dejando a su hija al mando de todo aquello. Elsa se hallaba mirando al pueblo por la ventana de su habitación, pensando en los futuros días que tendría que hacerse cargo de todo. Solo esperaba que no sucediese nada demasiado preocupante que se le pudiera salir de las manos. De todas formas tenía con ella a los consejeros, asesores y demás de su padre, lo cual facilitaba las cosas.

—No debería preocuparme tanto, a fin de cuentas, solo serán dos semanas. No creo que ocurra nada así que seguiré a lo mío con tranquilidad. –se dijo a sí misma mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por los infinitos pasillos del castillo sin rumbo. Pensó unos segundos en si salir al pueblo a dar alguna vuelta por ahí, pero desechó la idea. El mundo exterior no era algo que le apasionase mucho, siempre había estado en el castillo a sus anchas, le bastaba con disfrutar en los jardines o simplemente crearse una pista de hielo. Ella adoraba la soledad, en lo que respecta, era bastante independiente. Más aún desde…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio ante ella a Kai, uno de los sirvientes más leales de la familia. Aunque ella lo consideraba más que un sirviente, lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—Princesa Elsa. –la llamó él inclinándose ante ella. —Tengo que informaros de unos asuntos serios. ¿Haríais el favor de acompañarme?

La rubia suspiró con resignación. No había pasado un día desde que sus padres se fueron y ya parecía que iba a haber problemas. La chica siguió a Kai a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del rey.

—Kai, este es el despacho de mi padre, no debería... –empezó a decir Elsa amedrentada por el hecho de invadir el espacio personal de su progenitor.

—No os preocupéis, princesa. Vuestro padre el rey me dijo que vos podíais usar su despacho en su ausencia. Ya os considera lo bastante adulta para manejar asuntos así. –lo tranquilizó Kai con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a su anterior.

Elsa sonrió ante la confianza que le trasmitía su padre, mas eso no la tranquilizaba, ¿y si asunto era tan grave que se le pudiese salir de su alcance sin saber qué hacer? La rubia siguió al hombre, con cautela, esta se acercó al sillón de su padre y se sentó en él, sintiendo como un gran peso de responsabilidad se le venía encima al tocar esa tela aterciopelada. Y pensar que su padre debe sentirse así día y noche…

—Princesa Elsa, han llegado noticias a la corte de varios incendios en el Bosque del Este. Los leñadores se quejan de que los árboles quedan inútiles por los fuegos, apenas dejando unos pocos para el uso. –explicó Kai seriamente.

—¿Incendios? –repitió Elsa mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse: —Bueno, ¿y qué más detalles hay? ¿Alguna idea de cómo pudieron ser provocados? ¿Puede acarrear esto una crisis de madera para el reino? –preguntó la chica intentando mantener la calma y llevar el asunto de manera inteligente.

—Por ahora hay suficiente materia prima para que no haya problemas de abastecimiento, pero de continuar así podría ser un grave problema. –explicó el hombre cogiendo aire: —Se cree que el fuego es provocado, hay leñadores que afirman haber visto a un ser que echa fuego por las manos quemándolos… -continuó hablando con inseguridad por lo último dicho: —Esto probablemente no sea más que un rumor tergiversado por el hecho de ir de boca en boca…

—¿Un ser que echa fuego por las manos? –preguntó Elsa mientras una punzada en la frente le hacía llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

* * *

Et voilá! Lamento decirles que hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya agradado. Y ahora las reviews:

**CuttingEdge19**: Me alegro de que te gustara, y gracias, me preocupo de redactarlo y me contenta que el esfuerzo dea sus frutos. ^^

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Me alegra que no te decepcionara, y bueno, intenté actualizar lo antes posible para compensar. Espero que este también te haya agradado. Saludos. xD

**TALOS X**: Sentía que era necesario explicar que había sido de la pequeña pelirroja, y aún lamento que no pudiese añadir más. Espero que este te complazca. ^^"

**Cris**: Me alegra que te agradase, y agradezco tu comentario respecto a la redacción, intento hacerla lo mejor que puedp. Saludos. :D

En fín, esto es todo por hoy. El capítulo cuatro llegará en cuestión de una semana o menos. Dejen sus reviews si les apetece y espero que sigan disfrutando la lectura. Saludos a todos! ^^


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos, aquí llega el cuarto capítulo de este fic que como siempre, la abajo firmante desea que sea de su agrado. Personalmente, no tengo más que añadir, así que pasaré al capítulo ya. Disfruten.

* * *

—¿Un ser que lanza fuego por las manos...? -quiso afirmar Elsa insegura.

—Más concretamente, una persona, princesa. Esto cuentan los leñadores, pero piense, ¿no le resulta descabellado que un ser humano vaya soltando fuego por ahí? No sería una persona, ¡sería un monstruo!

Elsa notó como sus palabras se le clavaban en el corazón. Ella también tenía poderes, aunque fuesen de hielo, y en el fondo notó que esas palabras iban también para ella por su poca ordinaria condición. Kai notó su mueca de dolor y rápidamente se retractó:

—Por supuesto, no es su caso princesa, usted nunca dañó o dañaría a nadie con su maravillosa magia...

Elsa agitó su cabeza intentando olvidar lo anterior y volvió a coger las riendas del asunto que le incumbía en ese instante.

—Pero Kai... ¿qué jurisdicción tiene todo esto? ¿Sus palabras son de fiar? ¿Seguro que es algo que dispara fuego y no otra cosa?

—No sabría contestarle, princesa, ni siquiera uno de los leñadores puede estar seguro, debido a lo poco que consiguieron ver...

Elsa escuchaba pensativa las palabras de Kai. ¿Era posible que aquella persona... fuese Anna? ¿Qué después de 10 años sin ella, dejándola en el olvido para no sufrir, ella pueda seguir viva? ¿Estaba significando aquello una oportunidad de quizás encontrarla y volver a reunirse con ella? La rubia se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera perdida en sus pensamientos mientras una sensación de amargura inundaba todo su ser por el hecho de pensar en su hermana. Tenía que comprobar. Necesitaba saber más.

—Princesa... -la voz de Kai la sacó de su trance: —¿Qué medidas piensa tomar respecto a los incendios del Bosque del Este?

Elsa lo miró durante unos segundos antes de hablar. Necesitaba saber más acerca de aquello. Con firmeza contestó:

—Qué preparen mi caballo, Kai. Partiré al Bosque del Este a verlo todo con mis propios ojos y poder tomar una decisión adecuada.

—Pero princesa, ¿no será mejor que envíe a una patrulla? Usted debería quedarse aquí, es recomendable.

—No, Kai, debo ir yo, y sola. -contestó, pues quizás si fuesen con guardias podrían atacar al misterioso ser que podía ser su hermana, aunque esta fuese la última de las posibilidades.

—De acuerdo, princesa Elsa. Pero prométame que tendrá cuidado. -se rindió Kai ante la testarudez de la rubia.

—Descuida, Kai, me cuidaré. -le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Más tarde, Elsa ya había preparado todo lo que necesitaba, pues sería un viaje largo. La princesa se hallaba a la salida del castillo con Kai y Gerda a su lado.

—Bien, espero que manejéis todo perfectamente hasta que vuelva. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Elsa mientras cargaba un par de cosas en el caballo.

—No la defraudaremos, princesa. -contestó Kai.

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado ahí fuera. -le suplicó Gerda con gesto preocupado a la par que se agarraba las manos entrelazando sus dedos.

—No os preocupéis, no me pasará nada. -habló abrazando a Gerda para despedirse de ella. Finalmente subió a su caballo: —¡Kai, Gerda, hasta pronto!

Sujetando firmemente las correas de su caballo y espoleándolo partió veloz al galope por el puente que había a la salida del castillo.

—¿Crees que estará bien? -preguntó Gerda a Kai mientras ambos veían a la chica alejarse.

—Seguro que sí, la princesa Elsa siempre fue una chica fuerte.

—Pero no tanto como su hermana... -murmuró Gerda preocupada.

Elsa corría veloz por el pueblo, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus habitantes, a quién no les daba tiempo a reconocer al apresurado jinete que iba en aquel caballo. En poco tiempo, Elsa salió del reino y se internó en el nevado bosque sin mirar atrás. A sus memorias vino aquella terrible noche. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos visualizando los recuerdos y dejando que su caballo se encargase de que no chocasen. La chica notó el viento golpear su cara, y por un instante, sintió que pisaba el mismo camino que su hermana pequeña hace diez años.

Elsa apretó los ojos cuando recordó el momento en el que su hermana huía atemorizada, e inconscientemente empezó a dejar un rastro de hielo por donde su caballo pisaba. Un ligero dolor vino al lugar donde tuvo aquella herida y palpó su frente ligeramente con la mano intentando apaciguarlo.

—No has... de sentir...- se susurró a sí misma: —Al menos, no por ahora...

Elsa abrió los ojos, tomó las riendas con firmeza y de un latigueo rápido apresuró al caballo.

Así pasó galopando toda la tarde y hasta la noche, tardaría más de un día en llegar, pues el Bosque del Este se hallaba bastante alejado. El caballo de Elsa había avanzado mucho sin apenas descanso por lo que se podía notar la descendiente velocidad a cada paso, entonces la rubia decidió que era mejor acampar y continuar al amanecer. Igualmente en la oscuridad se ve peor y podrían tener un accidente si no fueran con cuidado.

—Bien, descansaremos aquí. -le dijo a su caballo mientras descargaba de él unas mantas para dormir. El equino relinchó en señal de afirmación y se echó en el suelo deseoso de reposar sus cansadas patas. La princesa echó un par de mantas en el suelo y se acostó en ellas, por suerte el frío no era problema, pues aún le resultaba agradable. Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y se durmió a los pocos minutos mientras una leve brisa le acariciaba la cara.

...

El primer rayo de sol empezaba a surgir de entre las montañas bañadas por el manto blanco. Estos molestaron a la joven rubia quién entornó los ojos con dificultad intentando recuperar el sentido del todo. Se levantó estirándose y lo primero que hizo fue coger de su equipaje algo para llenarse el estómago. Comió con tranquilidad, recogió las mantas y montándose en su caballo, el cual ya se hallaba descansado, reanudó el camino con calma, ya tendrían tiempo de andar con prisas más tarde. El tiempo pasó y con ellos los kilómetros recorridos. La joven princesa a medio camino vio un puesto comercial y decidió apearse para comprar algo de provisión. Dejando el caballo atado a un árbol se encaminó a aquella tiendecita perdida en medio de las montañas y pudo observar el nombre de la misma.

—"Puesto comercial de Oaken el Trotamundos" –leyó el cartel, para luego continuar un poco más abajo en otro que colgaba del mismo: —Oh, "y sauna".

Entró al lugar siendo recibido por un cálido ambiente, miró a su alrededor cuando algo llamó su atención.

—¡Yuju!

Elsa giró su cabeza a la dirección de la llamada y un corpulento hombre pelirrojo apareció ante ella con una sonrisa medio tapada por su barba.

—50% de descuento en productos de verano, y crema bronceadora, ja? –dijo de repente aquel hombre con un curioso acento.

Elsa tardó en procesar aquella frase inesperada y reaccionó con lentitud mostrando una media sonrisa.

—Oh… Qué bien. –contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Luego recordó porque había venido y tomó la iniciativa: —Pero, necesitaba algo de comida, ¿tiene?

—¡Ja! –afirmó servicial Oaken: —En esos estantes tiene una gran variedad de productos, ja?

Elsa cogió también un pequeño saco para guardarlo todo y se dirigió a donde señalaba para coger lo que quería. Cuando estuvo lista, lo llevó todo al mostrador y Oaken se dispuso a hacer las cuentas, cuando un ruido llamó la atención de ambos. Un chico alto y de apariencia fuerte entró al lugar. Llevaba un grueso jersey azul oscuro y unos pantalones a juego. Su pelo era rubio y abundante, y unos ojos marrones destacaban en su cara. Se acercó al mostrador mientras buscaba con la mirada algo. Elsa se apartó debido a su imponente aspecto intentando pasar desapercibida. El rubio echó un ojo detrás de la chica.

—Zanahorias. –dijo conciso.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Elsa confusa.

—Detrás de ti. –explicó el rubio señalándole el lugar debajo del mostrador.

Elsa miró y al ver el alimento se apartó rápidamente dejando que el hombre las cogiese y las dejase sobre el mostrador.

—Las zanahorias son 20, ja? –dijo Oaken con su sonrisa de siempre.

—20? No, 10. –regateó el rubio.

—No estoy de acuerdo, son 20.

—Oh vamos, échame una mano. Hoy apenas he conseguido hielo y vendí una miseria. –suplicó el hombre con preocupación.

—Lo siento, no puedo rebajar. –contestó el vendedor sin borrar su carismática sonrisa.

—Oye, si quieres te lo pago yo, tengo de sobra. –se compadeció Elsa de aquel chico: —No me cuesta nada…

—¿Qué? No, no puedo aceptar. –se negó inquieto el rubio por el ofrecimiento.

—Ponga las zanahorias a mi cuenta, yo lo pago todo. –le dijo Elsa a Oaken con una sonrisa.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese rebatir ya la princesa había pagado y ambos estaban fuera del local.

—Oye, de verdad, no era necesario. –habló el rubio mientras Elsa le daba el saco de zanahorias y este lo ponía a regañadientes en su trineo, el cuál se hallaba sujeto a un reno que miraba con curiosidad a su amigo y la rubia que lo acompañaba.

—Sí que lo era, solo quería ayudarte. –contestó con una sonrisa la chica: —Es más, me dio pena que tu negocio hoy saliese resentido, también te ayudaré con eso.

Elsa hizo unos movimientos con sus manos e hizo surgir unos cuantos bloques de hielo que se apilaron en el trineo del joven. El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

—Guau, cómo… ¿cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó maravillado.

—Cosas de nacimiento… -respondió vagamente Elsa sin saber tampoco muy bien porque aquella magia residía en ella: —Bueno, ahora podrás vender ese hielo y sacar provecho. Yo tengo que continuar mi camino. –habló mientras desataba su caballo.

—Espera, tú me ayudaste mucho a mí y yo quiero devolverte el favor como sea, ¿quieres que te acompañe adónde vayas? La montaña puede llegar a ser un lugar peligroso y yo conozco mucho de ella para poder sortearla. Además, me encantan tus increíbles poderes porque son de hielo, ¡y el hielo es mi vida! –exclamó el chico emocionado.

Elsa se lo pensó unos segundos, ¿acompañarla? Aquel chico parecía fuerte y habilidoso moviéndose por la montaña, quizás le podría ser de gran ayuda. Además un poco de compañía sin ser equina no le vendría mal. Parecía simpático e intentaba ser agradecido con ella, puede que aquello fuera una buena idea.

—Puedes acompañarme, siempre y cuando, eso no represente un problema para ti o tu negocio. –dijo Elsa: —No quiero tampoco molestarte.

—No te preocupes por mi negocio, con el hielo que me hiciste, en cuanto lo venda podré pasarme incluso unos días sin trabajar, solo lo tengo que mantener a la sombra y fresco, lo cual no resultará complicado debido a las bajas temperaturas de la montaña. –explicó el rubio sonriente: —Entonces decidido, me voy contigo. Además quiero conocer todo acerca de tu fantástica magia. –confesó excitado: —Siempre que tú estés de acuerdo, claro. –concretó teniendo en cuenta que quizás a ella no le gustaría mostrarle mucho más.

—No me supone ningún problema, me conmueve que te fascine mi poder. –contestó Elsa, pues en cierto modo, aquella pasión le recordaba a la de su hermana en su niñez.

El rubio desató a su reno del trineo y fue a guardarlo a una cabaña que había cerca de allí. Se montó en el reno y agarró las riendas firmes. Elsa lo imitó subiendo a su caballo. Ambos partieron al instante, con la chica en cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó Elsa queriendo conocer más de aquel chico.

—Soy Kristoff. –contestó: —Y él, es Sven. –añadió señalando al reno: —¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Elsa.

—¿Elsa? ¿De qué suena ese nombre? –se preguntó Kristoff rascándose la cabeza dubitativo.

—Quizás escuchaste hablar de la princesa Elsa… -ayudó la rubia intentando no sonar egocéntrica, porque no le gustaba demasiado aprovecharse de su puesto para resaltar sobre los demás o cualquier cosa parecida.

—¿Princesa? ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy acompañando a la princesa de Arendelle? –preguntó sobresaltado el chico. Kristoff miró a Elsa asombrado por el hecho de quién estaba a su lado y pudo ver en la rubia una mirada implorando que aquello no hiciese que la empezase a tratar diferente: —Pues encantado de conocerte, Elsa. –contestó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba ignorar el rango para no incomodarla, a fin de cuentas, ella lo había tratado bastante bien y en ningún momento le hizo desprecio por el mero hecho de ser un "plebeyo".

—Igualmente. –correspondió la princesa conforme.

—Y, ¿adónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Kristoff intentando cambiar de tema.

—Al Bosque del Este. Unos incendios están siendo provocados y poniendo en peligro el abastecimiento de madera del reino de Arendelle. Así que me dirijo allí para intentar descubrir que ocurre.

—¿Y no sería más fácil enviar a los soldados? ¿Por qué es necesario que vayas tú misma? –preguntó curioso Kristoff.

—No, tengo que ir yo misma. –proclamó con decisión Elsa.

—¿Qué te impulsa a ir con tanto ahínco? –curioseó el rubio extrañado por la firmeza de la chica.

—Mi hermana. –contestó con un brillo apagado en sus ojos.

—¿Tu hermana? –dijo extrañado Kristoff mientras intentaba recordar si la princesa de Arendelle tenía alguna hermana, cayendo en la cuenta de que había escuchado algo acerca de que desapareció hace años, cuando tan solo era un niño. Kristoff midió sus palabras para no preguntar algo delicado a continuación: —Y… ¿qué relación guarda tu hermana con los incendios? –interrogó esquivando el tema de la desaparición.

—Los rumores dicen que un ser que echa fuego es el causante de aquellos incendios, y he pensado en mi hermana porque ella, a diferencia de mí, tenía poderes de fuego. –explicó Elsa decaída.

—¿Poderes de fuego…? –murmuró Kristoff asombrado, la familia real estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas: —¿Crees que tu propia hermana esté causando aquellos incendios? Pero ella no puede ser porque… -Kristoff se mordió la lengua por lo que iba a decir: —Eso estaría mal para una princesa. Esas cosas no se deben hacer… -añadió intentando sonar convincente, aunque Elsa lo había calado.

—Ya sé que ella desapareció hace tiempo, Kristoff. –soltó Elsa: —Puedes mencionarlo con tranquilidad. –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Entonces te encaminaste en esta aventura porque quizás crees que puedes hallar a tu hermana después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó el rubio.

—Sí… -suspiró Elsa: —Todos estos años viví intentando no recordar lo sucedido, pero al saber esa noticia y pensar que hay una mínima posibilidad de que mi hermana está viva y más cerca de lo creo… Es que simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a estar con ella y no voy a desperdiciarla. –aclaró con seguridad.

—Pues estoy seguro de que la encontrarás y volveréis a estar unidas. –alentó Kristoff con una sonrisa y deseoso de que lograra aquello.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría… -murmuró la rubia con cierto aire nostálgico.

Los dos nuevos amigos caminaron durante todo el día, hasta que a lo lejos, vieron un espeso bosque surgir imponente de entre las montañas.

—Creo que hemos llegado. –anunció Kristoff mientras la nieve disminuía dejando paso al césped.

* * *

Bueno, como ven en este capítulo Elsa conoce a Kristoff, y como no, en el puesto comercial de Oaken. Puse al rubio más agradable y simpático de lo que es realmente, pues me gusta pensar que su carácter molesto es provocado solamente por la pelirroja. Estoy segura de que Kristoff y Elsa se llevarían bien desde el principio. xD Oh, claro, y otra aclaración, en esta versión, Elsa enseña sus poderes sin miedo porque ella nunca llegó a dañar a nadie con ellos ni se vió atormentada por no tener control sobre los mismos.

Ahora reviews, gratamente contestadas:

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Cualquiera de nosotros se asustaría, ciertamente. xD Bueno, sea quien sea, si quema bosques creo que algo de miedo si daría porque alguien normal no iría haciendo arder árboles por ahí. xD

**TALOS X**: Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero este capítulo te haya agradado. Saludos. ;)

**Cris**: Me contenta que te gustase, y gracias por tu halago a mi redacción. Como la historia es corta, el reencuentro por desgracia o fortuna no se tardará mucho, paciencia. ;)

En fín, hasta aquí por hoy, ojalá les haya agradado. Una servidora se despide hasta el siguiente capítulo, saludos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo semanal de "Jugando con fuego". Como siempre, (y anda que estoy pesada con que les guste xd), espero que sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que añadir, que comience.

* * *

Kristoff y Elsa llegaron finalmente al ansiado Bosque del Este. Se quedaron sorprendidos por algunos árboles quemados que había dispersos aquí y allá.

—Oh no, esto es horrible... -exclamó la chica rubia avanzando entre los troncos: —A largo plazo podría suponer una crisis de madera importante.

—Deberíamos avanzar, quizás alguien nos pueda explicar con más exactitud que sucede. -dijo Kristoff mirando a Elsa.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos reanudaron el camino y pasearon por el bosque, hasta que pasados unos minutos, unos golpeteos rítmicos provocados por un hacha llegaron a sus oídos desde la lejanía.

—¿Oyes eso? ¿Crees que será un leñador? -preguntó Elsa mientras intentaba ubicar aquel ruido.

—¿Acaso hay más gente que use hachas en un bosque que no sea leñadora? -cuestionó Kristoff con burla.

Elsa lo miró con fastidio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, sin dignarse a contestar. Su mente se vio ocupada dos segundos después por el fornido hombre que vio a lo lejos.

—Mira, debe ser de donde procede el ruido. -le susurró la rubia al chico.

Con cautela se acercaron, pudiendo observar más de cerca que se trataba de un leñador, pues este se hallaba golpeando el tronco de un árbol con insistencia mientras silbaba cierta canción.

—Disculpe… -dijo Elsa intentando llamar la atención del hombre.

El leñador dio un último pero decidido hachazo al grueso tronco y este rompió cayendo hacia un lado soltando un fuerte estruendo. Se apoyó sobre el hacha mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se frotaba su sudada frente con él. Finalmente se dio la vuelta viendo ante ellos a los dos chicos.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? –preguntó serio pero de forma cortés.

—Sí, querríamos saber más acerca de los incendios que estuvo habiendo. –dijo la chica.

—Oh, pues están resultando un auténtico asco para los leñadores como yo, la madera que no se reduce a cenizas se vuelve prácticamente inservible. –explicó con resignación.

—¿Y tiene idea de qué lo pueda provocar? –cuestionó Elsa.

—Si supiera se lo diría, pero por desgracia, nadie sabe lo que está ocurriendo realmente en el bosque. –contestó con un gesto de fastidio: —Muchos leñadores hemos montado guardias incluso de noche para vigilar y ver si atrapábamos al culpable, pero fueron en vano.

—¿Vieron algo fuera de lo común en esas guardias? –preguntó una vez más la rubia.

—La verdad es que… justo antes de que un árbol empezase a arder ocurría algo raro… Veíamos como algo se movía con rapidez de rama en rama, intentábamos descubrir que era, pero la oscuridad y la velocidad de aquello no ayudaban, cuando nos dábamos cuenta el fuego ya estaba consumiendo por completo al árbol y lo que quiera que lo hubiese provocado desaparecía sin dejar rastro… Y así durante varias noches. –declaró con un poco de pavor en la voz.

—Gracias por sus contestarnos. –agradeció Elsa ya algo más conforme: —Kristoff, ¿crees que la hallaremos si buscamos por nuestra cuenta? –preguntó mirando al rubio.

—No creo que descubran lo que es si nosotros no hemos conseguido hacerlo. –contestó el leñador en el lugar del chico. Cogió su hacha y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo: —Pero si aun queréis intentarlo, daos un garbeo por el bosque, hay mucho que mirar. –medio animó el hombre mientras empezaba a cortar el tronco del árbol que derrumbó antes.

—Eso haremos. –habló Elsa mientras daba una espoleada a su caballo para hacerlo mover: —Vamos Kristoff, aquí ya hemos acabado.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a avanzar por el bosque buscando un mínimo movimiento inesperado. El tiempo pasaba y nada sacaban en limpio, eso sí, se maravillaban a cada paso que daban. El Bosque del Este no era común como los demás. Sus altos árboles y su espesa vegetación hacían de aquello un lugar increíblemente hermoso. Podían apreciar la infinidad de colores que irradiaban no solo las hojas, sino también la gran diversidad de flores, frutos e inclusos animales que vivían por aquellas zonas. Desde luego, lo más destacable era la increíble abundancia de cada cosa. Posiblemente por esas razones aquella zona era la preferida de los leñadores para abastecerse de muchos tipos de madera diferente. Pena que los fuegos estuviesen destruyendo aquella belleza, pues también por el camino hallaron gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos arrasados por el fuego, lo que provocaba un rostro de pena en Elsa y Kristoff sobretodo, que era un amante de la naturaleza.

—La verdad, no me creo que tu hermana sea capaz de provocar esto… -dijo Kristoff mientras miraba a su alrededor: —O bueno, al menos no me creo que una persona sea capaz de provocarlo.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo… -comentó Elsa observándolo todo.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, unos ojos los observaba con curiosidad desde hacía rato. Sin llamar la atención, el espectador se perdió entre las ramas oculto siguiéndolos.

Después de andar durante mucho tiempo llegaron a una zona que reconocieron al instante, pues estaba el leñador de antes recogiendo la madera que había troceado de aquel grueso tronco tras mucho trabajo.

—¿Ya hemos paseado todo el bosque? –preguntó Elsa sorprendida: —Pero si no encontramos nada que nos fuera de utilidad. –exclamó decaída.

—Os lo advertí… -habló el leñador con un suspiro mientras apilaba la leña por montones en su carro.

—Elsa, me temo que todo esto no ha servido para nada. –dijo Kristoff deprimido.

—No, no, no… No puede quedar así, tengo que saber más. –se negó la rubia: —Oiga, ¿y lo que sea que provoca los incendios no podría ser quizás una chica? –preguntó al leñador que ya estaba subiendo al carro y agarraba las riendas del caballo.

—¿Una chica? Oh no, te digo yo que aquello no era un chica, lo que sea que fuera no es ni una mujer, ni un hombre ni un animal, ni siquiera de este mundo… -contestó mientras daba el primer latigueo y se empezaba a alejar de allí.

Elsa escuchó sus palabras mientras notaba su interior desmoronarse.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el corto capítulo de hoy, que como siempre, espero que haya sido de su agrado. No tengo mucho que añadir, excepto que ya creí que no lo subía hoy por estar ocupada con unos trabajos que me están llevando horas. En fín, no divago más,, ahora con las reviews:

**TALOS X**: Me pareció que el rubio no podía faltar en el fic así que decidí unirlo. xD Ya observaste que Elsa no encontró lo que estaba buscando, una pena. :(

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Se me hace raro pensar que Kristoff realmente sea un borde con todas las personas, segura al cien por cien que con Elsa se llevaría estupendamente. xD ¿En serio te dio la idea para un dibujo? Si alguna vez te da un ataque de aburrimiento y lo haces me encantaría verlo. :D

**Cris**: No será el último paralelismo en la historia. xD En lo personal, soy una firme creyente de que Elsa y Kristoff se llevarían bastante bien si llegasen a interactuar, pero por otra parte, creo la película se queda bien como está sin estos dos apenas hablándose.

**F3rN4nD4**: ¡Wow, pues bienvenida a este fic! xD Me alegra que te esté gustando porque se me está haciendo complicado encajar algunas cosas en la historia. Ahora yendo a tu pregunta, creo que es algo que debería haber dicho desde el principio pero en cambio no sé por qué no hice. Esta historia no es Elsanna, así que siento si algunos lectores lo esperaban. (Admito que quizás parezca que se haya insinuado un poco el shipping en la historia… xD Mas nunca hubo intención, solo es mi forma de narrar). Simplemente es un amor de hermanas, espero no decepcionar. Espero que la respuesta haya sido concluyente. ^^

En fín, espero que nos podamos leer como siempre en una semana, que el capítulo les haya gustado y todo el resto. ¡Chaíto!


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos, regreso con el capítulo semanal que, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, ahí lo tienen:

* * *

—No puede ser... -soltó Elsa con pesadez mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo de rodillas con los brazos caídos: —Por un momento creí estar tan cerca de hallarla, de volver a verla, de poder abrazarla... Me he ilusionado para nada, todo esto ha sido en vano. Ya está, debería rendirme, jamás volverá a mi vida, nunca debí intentarlo, Anna se fue... Fui una estúpida al pensar que ella podría seguir con vida y que la podría encontrar.

Kristoff y Sven la escuchaban con el ánimo decaído viendo a su amiga con el corazón destrozado. El rubio se acercó y se agachó junto a ella.

—Vamos, Elsa, deja de lamentarte, a Anna no le gustaría ver a su hermana así de infeliz, ella querría que siguieses adelante pasase lo que pasase. -la consoló Kristoff sujetándole el hombro con una mano.

Elsa levantó un poco su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos azules. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio quien la observaba empático. Este le ofreció la mano para levantarse y Elsa la aceptó gratamente.

—Será mejor que regresemos a Arendelle, Kai me matará como me retrase un poco más. -bromeó la princesa intentando sonreír, aunque a la fuerza: —Venga, vámonos de aquí...

Elsa y Kristoff se fueron del Bosque del Este. La chica intentaba mantener un gesto de felicidad, pero Kristoff podía notar un brillo apagado en sus ojos. Con resignación, los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, sin ser conscientes de que alguien los seguía oculto entre las sombras.

Así pasaron las horas hasta caer la noche, ambos habían dejado atrás las montañas pobladas de árboles y habían alcanzado las que estaban bañadas por un interminable manto de nieve. La temperatura había descendido bastante, aunque no suponía problema para los viajeros, pues a Elsa el frío le era agradable y Kristoff iba bien abrigado. A los animales los cubría su pelaje.

Cuando ya apenas podían visualizar nada en la oscuridad decidieron pararse y seguir mañana.

—¿Tienes suficientes mantas contigo? -le preguntó Elsa a Kristoff.

—Sí, no te preocupes, de todas formas el pelo de Sven me cobijará como otras tantas veces. -contestó el rubio mientras se tapaba con el cuello de su jersey hasta la nariz.

—Anda, toma un par. -le tiró encima la princesa con malicia: —A mí me basta una para no dormir incómoda.

Kristoff quiso protestar pero Elsa ya estaba acostada dándole la espalda dando a entender que el asunto estaba zanjado. Negando sonriente con la cabeza acostó su cabeza en la espalda del reno, puso un brazo tras esta y se tapó la cara con su gorro, empezando a dormitar en cuestión de minutos.

Elsa escuchó como se relajaba la respiración de su compañero y con cuidado se levantó sin despertarlo. No podía dormir, no era capaz ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se alejó un poco del lugar buscando soledad. Se sentó agarrándose las rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas mientras una tímida lágrima asomaba por sus ojos. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz de una vez? ¿Por qué no podía tener a su hermana con ella simplemente?

—No has de sentir...

La temperatura en el lugar bajó más si cabía.

—¿Por qué tuvo que haber una maldita sola esperanza después de diez años? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ilusa?

Desde donde sus pies tocaban el suelo una fina capa de hielo empezó a cubrirlo todo.

—Oh, Anna, si aquella noche no hubiese tenido el descaro de pedirte que me mostraras tus poderes nada de aquello hubiera pasado y te tendría conmigo... ¡Pero no! -gritó furiosa consigo misma mientras levantaba la cabeza y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin descanso: —¡Tenía que pedírtelo, aun sabiendo que no los controlabas! ¡Por culpa de mi insensatez acabamos heridas las dos y tú huiste por miedo a dañarme, cuando en realidad la que realmente había hecho daño era yo! -la rubia tomó aire y suspiró volviendo a bajar la cabeza y desfrunciendo el ceño: —Por mi estupidez te condené a la muerte a ti y a la infelicidad a nuestros padres... Yo fue el único monstruo aquella noche y no tú...

Elsa se quedó allí lamentándose mientras el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse, el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo y se durmió con la cabeza entre sus piernas sin darse cuenta.

...

Unas ramas moviéndose despertaron a la rubia de repente. Aún era de noche. Elsa se frotó sus cansados ojos doloridos de tanto llorar y bostezó intentando concienciarse de donde se hallaba medio dormida, miró a su alrededor algo confusa. Aún estaba sentada, Kristoff, Sven y su caballo se hallaban a unos metros de ella, durmiendo plácidamente. La chica miró a su alrededor intentando ubicar lo que la había despertado.

—Quizás solo fue un sueño... -sus susurros se vieron cortados de repente por un indescriptible dolor en su frente, en el mismo lugar de aquella herida. Elsa apretó los dientes y se sujetó la cabeza intentando apaciguarlo. ¿Por qué últimamente le daban punzadas en aquella zona?

Un ruido la sacó de su trance y Elsa dejó de sentir el dolor posando su atención hacia la dirección del sonido. Escuchó unas voces y pasos a los lejos que se iban acercando poco a poco.

—Creo que he oído a alguien por aquí, quizás podamos robarle.

Lo dicho sobresaltó a la rubia. ¡Ladrones! Pensó asustada. Se levantó y se fue intentando no hacer ruido a donde el resto a avisarlos.

—¡Kristoff, Kristoff! -lo llamó en bajito apurada y agitándolo.

El rubio se despertó con un hilillo de saliva colgando, medio dormido se quitó el gorro de la cara y observó confundido a su amiga.

—¿Q-qué ocurre, Elsa? -preguntó embobado al estar recién despierto.

—¡Ladrones, cerca, tenemos que irnos!

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido a la par que se levantaba de prácticamente un salto.

—¡Sven, arriba, nos vamos! -apuró el hombre dándole palmadas al reno. Elsa levantó a su caballo también, recogieron en dos segundos las mantas y justo cuando se iban a subir a sus monturas, una voz los sorprendió.

—¿A dónde se creen que van, parejita? -un bandido con una antorcha en la mano los sorprendió. Detrás de él iban como tres o cuatro más.

Elsa los miró aterrada mientras agarraba las riendas de su caballo con un pie en la espuela. Kristoff les dedicaba una mirada de odio, pero también asustada como la de la chica.

—¡Suelta ese caballo, muchacha! -le gritó el delincuente a la vez que agitaba el fuego cerca de ella para que retrocediese. El caballo asustado relinchó mientras se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras alejándose del fuego, para finalmente huir despavorido: — ¡Y tú, deja al reno! -gritó de nuevo agitando el fuego cerca de él para asegurarse que ninguno pudiese huir, en cambio, Sven y Kristoff no se movieron.

—Sven, vete, ya nos veremos más adelante, en cuanto estos desalmados nos dejen ir. -le susurró el rubio a su reno, preocupado de que pudiesen atacar al animal.

Sven le dedicó una mirada de negación, pero Kristoff lo empujó hacia un lado, y este se alejó lentamente hasta perderse entre los nevados árboles.

—Así me gusta... Bien, sin rodeos, dadnos todo lo que tengáis y nadie saldrá herido. -vociferó el bandido mientras el resto de sus compinches preparaban las armas que tenían a mano.

Kristoff y Elsa ignoraron la petición de su "amigo" mientras se quedaban en el sitio.

—No llevamos nada de valor encima. -soltó Kristoff serio mientras empezaban a ser rodeados.

—¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó con sorna el bandido mirando a Elsa.

—Así es. -contestó intentando mantener la compostura.

—Normalmente, insistiría y amenazaría más para que me dieseis todo, pero hoy estoy algo cansado... Así que lo diré solo una vez más. Dadnos todo. Ya. -gruñó impaciente mientras caminaba hacia la rubia. Esta empezó a retroceder asustada mientras Kristoff observaba impotente. Cuando Elsa se quiso dar cuenta había chocado con un árbol que le impedía seguir retrocediendo, se aplastó contra él en un intento de alejarse del bandido, pero este ya estaba enfrente de ella mirándolo con una mueca desagradable.

—Dámelo todo, no lo repetiré... -murmuró observándola a los ojos cada vez más cerca. Elsa cerró los ojos y apartó la cara atemorizada. Levantó la mano temblando y de un gesto lanzó una pequeña ventisca que apagó el fuego de la antorcha envolviéndolo todo en una completa oscuridad.

—¿Eh? -soltó el bandido confuso.

Kristoff aprovechó la oportunidad y fue hacia Elsa.

—¡Vamos! -la cogió de la mano y justo cuando iba a correr se chocó con el tronco de morros, mas al instante se recuperó y corrió intentando esquivar los árboles con dificultad.

—¡Tras ellos que no escapen! -bramó furioso el bandido jefe mientras empezaba a perseguirlos!

Los dos amigos escapaban evitando cada obstáculo que podían, pero por la falta de luz fácilmente se golpeaban con ramas y tropezaban con piedras.

—¡Os tengo! -gritó un delincuente inesperadamente apareciendo enfrente de ellos de un salto.

Kristoff y Elsa derraparon intentando frenar, rápidamente cambiaron la dirección, pero de nuevo un bandido los paró apareciendo de la nada.

—¡No intentéis escapar!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para huir pero otro bandido más les cerraba el paso.

—¡No tenemos salida! - dijo Kristoff asustado mientras se ponía delante de Elsa a modo de escudo.

—Ahora pagareis por vuestra estupidez. -exclamó un delincuente mientras alzaba su cuchillo dispuesto a atacarlos ante la aterrada mirada de los dos amigos.

—¡Decid adiós!

El bandido bajó su arma velozmente, pero una fuerte ráfaga de fuego lo lanzó lejos provocándole fuerte quemaduras.

Todos se quedaron estáticos en su sitio intentando ver de dónde había venido eso.

—¡No está bien atacar siendo mayoría! -exclamó una voz imposible de ubicar.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate! -gritó el jefe mirando a su alrededor mientras el resto lo imitaba.

De repente, una ágil chica apareció saltando de entre las ramas, aterrizando con habilidad. Vestía una túnica de color rojo oscuro y unos pantalones blancos junto con unas botas negras. En su espalda cargaba un morral marrón y unos negros guantes sin dedos cubrían sus manos. También llevaba una capucha blanca que apenas le dejaba ver la cara, la cuál se retiró al instante dejando ver su rebelde cabellera pelirroja atada en dos trenzas, su cara pecosa y su ancha sonrisa llena de picardía.

Elsa abrió los ojos al verla.

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? -preguntó la recién llegada sonriente.

El jefe de los bandidos retrocedió asustado ante ella.

—¡L-la niña del p-pelo de f-fuego! -tartamudeó señalándola sin dar crédito: —¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver! ¡Da igual, esta vez acabaremos contigo! ¡A ella!

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella ante la sorprendida mirada de los dos amigos que quedaban estáticos en el sitio. Los delincuentes intentaron atacarla con sus cuchillos pero esta los esquivaba con gran agilidad, dando saltos y moviéndose fácilmente de un lado para otro.

—Pues yo siempre me acordé de vosotros. -exclamó la pelirroja mientras esquivaba una cuchillada y de un brusco movimiento de su brazo tiraba a un bandido al suelo: —¡¿Cómo olvidar a semejantes desalmados! -gritó frunciendo el ceño a la par que daba un chasquido y una bola de fuego surgía en su mano. Sin reparos la lanzó contra los delincuentes, los cuales cayeron al suelo. La chica se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Elsa y Kristoff cogiéndole la mano a la primera y arrastrándola consigo seguido del rubio: —¡Vamos, no tardarán en levantarse! -exclamó riendo como si se divirtiese.

Los tres empezaron a alejarse de allí a grandes zancadas, y efectivamente, los bandidos ya se estaban levantando para perseguirlos. La pelirroja miró hacia atrás y movió su mano en su dirección haciendo surgir de su palma una llamarada que impactó contra dos de los delincuentes pero no al resto.

Elsa miraba sorprendida a la desconocida, ¿y si ella era...?

Un fuerte choque la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a la realidad pudo verse apoyada con los brazos en la espalda de la desconocida, ¿por qué se habían parado? se preguntó la rubia. Su respuesta vino cuando vio ante ellos un precipicio, entre la oscuridad y la posible gran altura de este apenas se veía el fondo.

—Tendremos que saltar, con suerte abajo habrá suficientes metros de nieve en polvo para amortiguar la caída. -dijo apresurada la pelirroja mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos lista para atacar a los bandidos que estaban cada vez más cerca.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡No pienso saltar por un barranco sin el equipo apropiado! -exclamó Kristoff molesto.

—¡Oh, vamos rubito! ¡La probabilidad de que nos matemos no es tan alta! -contestó la pelirroja divertida mientras alzaba su brazo y disparaba una llamarada de fuego hacia un bandido que se acercaba a ella con el arma en alto, haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocar con un árbol.

—¡Pues yo si lo haré! -exclamó Elsa mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer sus venas: —¡Estoy preparada!

—¡Oh, venga, tú no! - soltó fastidiado Kristoff: —¡Tienes que haber otra forma! -gritó desviando los ojos de su amiga y mirando a la pelirroja.

—¡Nací preparada! -exclamaba Elsa en el sitio dando pequeños saltitos emocionada.

—¡Tranquilízate! -intentó calmarla el rubio: —¡Dime que hay otra forma!

—¡No hay otra forma! -gritó mientras un rostro de enfado e impaciencia aparecía en su cara, con furia la desconocida alzó sus brazos e hizo brotar de sus manos un potente cañón de fuego que iluminó la noche y tumbó a todos los bandidos doloridos dejando boquiabierto a Kristoff y a la vez asustado por la desagradable actitud de la pelirroja. Un silencio inundó el lugar.

—¡Vamos! -exclamó Elsa excitada lanzándose al vació.

—¡Nos vemos abajo, rubito! -le dijo sonriente la pelirroja a Kristoff mientras se tiraba alegre de un salto, como si su ataque de furia anterior nunca hubiese pasado.

—¡Estáis las dos completamente locas! -gritó mientras se precipitaba abajo con los ojos cerrados del miedo.

* * *

Et voilá! ¿Qué les pareció? Nuestros rubios se encuentras con una misteriosa pelirroja (¿pero qué digo? Todos sabemos que Anna hizo su aparición espectacular. xD (O quizás no…)).

Por cierto, como la descripción de la ropa de la pelirroja ha sido muy vaga, he hecho unos bocetos de ella vestida así, si los quieren ver los tienen en este link de DeviantArt que les dejo: perryelgallegorrinco*deviantart*com/art/Jugando-con-fuego-Anna-443389255 (sustituyan los asteriscos por puntos)

Ahora las reviews:

**TALOS X**: Sería muy fácil si ambos llegasen y Anna los estuviese esperando allí con un pastelito de bienvenida en la mano. xD De todas formas, Elsa no tendrá que sufrir mucho más, ya encontró a esa pelirroja extrañamente idéntica a Anna. :-)) xDDD.

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Me alegra que te gustara, y espero que este fuera de tu agrado también. Por mi lado, apenas me quedan dos semanitas de clases y ya terminé los exámenes, en nada vacaciones de semana santa, así que tendré un poco de descanso al fin. Espero que a ti te vaya bien en clases, y bueno, el dibujo cuando tú quieras, espero no te veas forzada a hacerlo. Saludos. :D

Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo, hasta pronto!


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos, bienvenidos al capitulillo semanal de JCF (sí, iniciales de mi historia pa´ acortar). Cada vez creo que me atraso un poquito más con las actualizaciones, a este paso acabaré actualizando en sábado y no viernes, jolines. Bueno, me gustaría deciros algo respecto a lo que viene, pero sería una tontería. En fín, ya he divagado una tontería a modo de presentación. Disfruten!

* * *

Elsa sintió como se hundió en algo blando de repente. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio que estaba enterrada en la nieve sin ningún rasguño.

—¡Uy, era cierto, como una almohada! -exclamó alegre de no haberse hecho daño. Una voz llamó su atención.

—¡Venga, arriba rubito! -dijo la desconocida divertida mientras ayudaba a Kristoff a salir de la nieve. La pelirroja tras sacar al chico se acercó a un árbol y rompió una rama gruesa, acto seguido hizo un movimiento con su mano y le prendió fuego, iluminando algo la noche. De improviso le lanzó la improvisada antorcha al rubio quien la agarró por poco. La chica ignoró la mirada de reproche que el rubio le dirigió y se dirigió a Elsa: —¡Venga, ahora tú!

La pelirroja la cogió por los hombros y la sacó de la nieve: —Listo, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó con una sonrisa a Elsa.

La rubia se quedó perdida en aquella mirada que juraría haberla visto en otro sitio. Teniendo más calma ahora para conocer a su salvadora, Elsa vio ante ella a una adolescente de por lo menos unos quince años, no muy alta, de hecho, más bajita que ella. A pesar de su temprana edad se podía notar que la chica era de complexión fuerte y ágil. En su cara resaltaban sus grandes ojos color turquesa y sus ya mencionadas pecas.

—Anna... -murmuró inconscientemente con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

—Pues sí, ese es mi nombre, me llamo Anna. Y tú eres… –preguntó expectante y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Elsa se quedó anonadada. ¿Acababa de confirmar que se llamaba Anna? ¿Aquella chica pecosa, pelirroja y que lanzaba fuego se llamaba Anna? La rubia tomó aire intentando contener la emoción. Vale, aquella descripción encajaba a la perfección con la de su hermana pequeña, pero no podía arriesgarse tampoco. Necesitaba algo más para confirmar que era ella a quién buscaba. Aunque claro, tantas casualidades no podían ser mero capricho del destino, ¿y si fuese realmente…? No, no, era absurdo pensar aquello, si fuera su Anna, la pelirroja habría reconocido a Elsa, cabiendo añadir que no es fácil confundir a una princesa, ¡y más cuando es tu propia hermana! Pero… ¿y si después de tanto tiempo Anna se había olvidado de ella? Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la rubia y ninguna respuesta que la llevase a algún lado.

La pelirroja aún esperaba la respuesta con impaciencia mientras observaba a la rubia que parecía perdida en su mundo.

—Y tú eres... –insistió una vez más la pelirroja.

—Oh, sí. Me llamo Elsa. –contestó cortés y despertando de su trance.

—Encantada de conocerte, ¿y quién es el rubito? –preguntó Anna dirigiendo su mirada al joven.

—El rubito es Kristoff. –se presentó el hombre a sí mismo con un poco de fastidio: —Y agradecería que dejases de llamarme "rubito".

—De acuerdo, rubito. –contestó Anna con una sonrisita burlona y mirándolo con malicia.

Kristoff la miró con enfado y esta no rompió el contacto, manteniendo la mirada desafiante. Un ambiente tenso se formó entre los dos hasta que Elsa lo cortó:

—Bueno, Anna, quería agradecerte que nos salvases de aquellos bandidos, y por cierto, eso que haces con el fuego… es increíble.

—Oh, ¿lo dices en serio? –cuestionó Anna con una sonrisa emocionada, para luego continuar hablando mientras empezaba a mover sus manos de forma expresiva: —La gente por lo general se asusta de mí... En fín, ya sabes, cuando alguien ve a alguien echar fuego por sus manos suele…

La pelirroja se calló cuando vio a un caballo aparecer y detenerse enfrente de ella.

—Hey, hola, supiste encontrarnos. -le dijo Anna al equino cogiéndole el morro y acariciándole la barbilla con una sonrisa: —No es que suela mostrarlos en público, pero la situación lo apremiaba… -acabó de hablar encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eh? Pero... pero ese es mi caballo, ¿cómo lo encontraste? -preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

—Vi como aquel bandido te lo ahuyentaba, pero yo lo detuve y tranquilicé. -explicó mientras rascaba con ternura las orejas del equino, quien se frotaba cariñoso contra la cara de Anna.

Elsa no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la escena.

—¡Sven! -exclamó Kristoff viendo llegar al reno. El rubio lo abrazó contento de verle: —¿Estás bien? ¿Te costó encontrarnos?

Sven rumió con una sonrisa y señaló a Anna con su hocico, dándole a entender que ella lo había ayudado.

—¿Tú ayudaste a Sven? –preguntó Kristoff a la vez que acariciaba con mesura al reno.

—Bueno, sí, lo encontré rato después del caballo, también estaba bastante nervioso pero lo calmé y le dije que esperase tranquilo que yo me encargaría.-explicó la joven, para luego añadir con una sonrisa: —Es un animalito muy inteligente, obedeció sin rechistar.

Kristoff la miró no muy convencido, pero admitió que la pelirroja había sido de gran ayuda.

—En fín, gracias entonces. –agradeció con poco ánimo.

—De nada. –rió la pelirroja ignorando el mal humor que ella misma le causaba al chico: —Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí o esos bandidos darán con la forma de encontrarnos. -dijo sonriente.

—Tienes razón, podrían encontrarnos otra vez si no vamos con cuidado. –dijo de acuerdo Elsa mientras miraba hacia el lugar desde donde habían saltado.

—¿Pues a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos, yo os haré de guardaespaldas hasta que estéis lejos de peligro! –exclamó emocionada la pelirroja a la vez que empezaba a caminar con paso decidido.

Kristoff se montó en Sven y Elsa en su caballo, intentando alcanzar a Anna quien ya se había adelantado unos pocos metros.

—Oye, ¿no quieres montarte en el caballo? Te cansarás menos. -le ofreció Elsa acelerando el paso y poniéndose a su lado.

—Oh, no es necesario, gracias. -agradeció Anna dedicándole una cálida mirada.

—Te dejaré manejar... -insistió una vez más ofreciéndole las riendas.

La pelirroja la miró con una ceja levantada a la par que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

Elsa se echó atrás en su caballo dejando sitio para Anna, quien subió de un salto al equino. La pelirroja sujetó firmemente las riendas mientras Elsa agarraba la cintura de su compañera para evitar caerse.

Caminaron durante la noche hasta que llegó el amanecer y con él, la primera luz del día. Anna decidió entablar conversación para conocer un poco mejor a sus nuevos amigos. No es que ella no tuviese el suficiente cuidado como para no fiarse de los desconocidos, pero tenía la sensación de que aquella rubia era diferente a cualquier persona. Era una vaga sensación, pero una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

—Y bien, ¿qué hacía una indefensa pareja perdida por estos peligrosos montes? -preguntó Anna curiosa.

—Nah, nosotros no somos pareja. -contestó Kristoff antes de nada: —Elsa y yo estábamos investigando quien podría haber causado los incendios del Bosque del Este. -explicó el rubio, aunque frunció el ceño al instante: —No habrás sido tú, ¿verdad?

—¿Incendios? -preguntó extrañada Anna: —No, no que yo me acuerde. -contestó rascándose la cabeza mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión perpleja.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si no estuvieses segura? -preguntó Kristoff confundido.

—Oh, es que sufro de amnesia, desde pequeña. -contestó con una tímida sonrisa mientras pasaba un cabello detrás de su oreja: —A veces no me acuerdo de muchas cosas que he hecho...

—Oh, eso es horrible... -murmuró Kristoff triste por la suerte de la pelirroja.

A Elsa le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar eso, ¿amnesia? ¡Eso explicaba por qué Anna no daba signos de reconocerla! ¡No la recordaba! ¿Pero qué había pasado en esos diez años para que su hermana acabase amnésica? ¿Qué se había perdido de su vida? ¿Por qué Anna estaba tan... diferente? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo la haría recordar? Si se lo decía allí mismo podría encontrarse una fuerte negativa que podría hacer a la pelirroja alejarse de ella nuevamente. No... Tenía que ir con cuidado aquella vez... Hacerla recordar poco a poco... Aunque, ¡por todos los dioses! ¡Su hermana estaba allí! ¡Volvía a verla! ¡Estaba viva! Elsa tuvo que contener toda la emoción para no volver a abrazarla, mas, ¿cómo resistir tanta alegría y felicidad junta? Elsa dibujó una interminable sonrisa en su cara mientras reprimía sus sentimientos para no echarlo todo a perder y ahuyentar a la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes por mí, Kristoff. -contestó Anna sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia: —Todos estos años lo he llevado bien, más o menos. Y bueno... ¿A dónde os dirigís ahora?

—A Arendelle. -contestó el rubio conciso.

—¿A Arendelle…? –quiso confirmar Anna con una repentina felicidad en el rostro: —No me preguntes por qué pero siempre me ha encantado la idea de viajar a Arendelle y visitar su pueblo, conocer su gente y a los reyes… -añadió soñadora mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando como aquello sería.

—¿En serio? –cuestionó el chico burlón: —Me da que no sabes a quién llevas detrás…

—Nope. –contestó sincera para un segundo después continuar confusa: —Espera, ¿qué?

—Anna, te está sujetando la cadera la mismísima princesa de Arendelle. -dijo Kristoff divertido.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta topándose con una interrogante mirada de Elsa. Sobresaltada por el hecho, Anna retrocedió y cayó del caballo pegándose una fuerte torta en los morros. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, la pelirroja se levantó veloz y torpemente hizo una reverencia: —¡L-lo siento, p-princesa Elsa! -tartamudeó.

La rubia se tapó la boca con la mano intentando ocultar su risa ante la cómica reacción de Anna, quien seguía genuflexionada.

—No sé de qué te disculpas, y puedes llamarme simplemente Elsa. -contestó la chica con una risa: —Ahora vuelve a subir, anda.

Anna le dedicó una tonta sonrisa y montó de nuevo al caballo. El ambiente tenso que se había formado tras aquello rápidamente se relajó, dejando un silencio cómodo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto junto a Elsa? Una vaga sensación no dejaba de inundar la mente de la joven chica desde la primera vez que la había visto en el bosque del Este, viéndose incluso forzada a seguirla por un extraño poder casi. Era como si tuviera una estrecha relación con ella que no podía ignorar, pero eso era totalmente imposible, apenas la acababa de conocer. La pelirroja ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en el camino.

—Bien, os acompañaré hasta Arendelle entonces, una princesa no puede ir sola por ahí y no me gustaría que otros vándalos os parasen por el camino. -comentó Anna con una expresión de burla.

—Tampoco te creas. -contestó Kristoff con suficiencia: — Elsa nos hubiera podido defender. -el rubio se tapó la boca ante lo que había dicho, no había pensado en si quería que la pelirroja conociese su magia.

Anna lo miró extrañada mientras alzaba una ceja.

—No te preocupes, Kristoff, a ella se lo puedo contar, me entenderá.

—¿Entender el qué?

Elsa ignoró la pregunta de la pelirroja y levantó su mano haciendo surgir de su palma unos finos copos de nieve. Anna la observaba maravillada. La rubia miró conmovida la infantil expresión que apareció en su cara, era la misma que cuando eran pequeñas. La pelirroja miraba aún sorprendida el poder de Elsa, cuando se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y ponía una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó Elsa preocupada.

—S-sí, no te preocupes. Últimamente me dan punzadas pasajeras en una herida que tuve hace tiempo en la cabeza, pero nada grave. -intentó tranquilizarla forzando una sonrisa.

Elsa se llevó los dedos a su frente palpándola.

—Igual que yo... -susurró sorprendida.

* * *

Bueno… Pues Anna con amnesia… Y todo eso. Me gusta como Anna martiriza al pobre Kristoff ::megusta::

En fin, reviews, que como siempre, son agradecidas:

**TALOS X**: LooooL, siempre pensé que a Anna le gustaba la ropa verde. xDDD

**SkyBlue05**: Primero, creo que elegiré llamarte por tu nombre que para algo es el tuyo. xDD

Segundo, no te preocupes por los comentarios. Siempre se agradecen, y mucho, por supuesto, pero tampoco los exijo, lo que cuenta son los lectores y que les guste la historia. :D

Tercero, y voy a dejar de numerar xDD, creo recordar haber leído un par de historias con Anna (u otros personajes) con poderes de fuego, en mi opinión sería interesante ver a la pelirroja con esta magia más a menudo, así que aquí estoy rellenando huequitos. xDD (Aunque probablemente en futuros fics ya abandone la idea).

Ya pudiste observar que su predicción estaba en lo correcto. :) (Ay, que rápido pasa la historia x´D) Y respecto a Kristoff, sí, este solo es el comienzo. xDDD

Creo que me comienzan en una semana mis vacaciones de Semana Santa, que ya iba siendo hora también… ¬¬ Y concuerdo, ¿quién no desea un descansito (eterno, por favor)?

Otro tema que debí haber concretado más xD En esta historia no habrá KristAnna ni KristElsa ni ninguna "shipping" en realidad, se centra principalmente en Anna y Elsa como hermanas. La "shipping" (que probablemente será el clásico KristAnna) es más posible que llegue en la secuela de este fic que estoy planeando… Uy, ¿he dicho eso en alto? xD

Y por último, tienes razón, he releído esa parte y parece que Anna se lo dice a Elsa, no me había dado cuenta de la pequeña "trolleada" al lector… xD

En fín, me alegra que te esté gustando, y muchos saludos, reviews así me animan a seguir creando. :D

**A-little-death-for-you**: Me alegro de que te gustase. Y sin duda, si a la gente gusta, yo la continuaré hasta el fín. Saludos! :D

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: No te preocupes por el comentar, ya es suficiente que me leyeses. Y te comprendo con el internet, en ocasiones me pone de los nervios. xD Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y los garabatos. :) Saludos!

**Cris**: Ya iba siendo hora que esta pelirroja diese su aparición, que desde luego, años desaparecida sin pasarse a saludad… xD En fin, fuera bromas. Me contenta que te gustasen los bocetos (y eso que me pudieron haber quedado mejor ^^") Y las referencias aún no se acaban, creo recordar que aún quedan unas cuantas. En fin, bueno que te haya gustado, saludos! :D

Y esto es todo por hoy, próximo capítulo el viernes/sábado que viene si no hay ningún imprevisto. ¡Saludos y ojalá les haya gustado! :D


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola a todos, siento haberme retrasado dos días en la actualización, pero aquí les vengo con otro capitulote que espero les guste. Sin más que decir, que suba el telón:

* * *

El trío de amigos avanzó durante el resto del día sin descanso. Anna empezaba a estrechar la relación con Elsa y Kristoff, quienes también estaban muy a gusto con la presencia de su nueva amiga, en el caso de Elsa, su recuperada hermana, aunque esta no supiese nada aún del pasado que la conectaba a la rubia, y respecto a Kristoff, bueno, al rubio le resultaba una niña fastidiosa con ganas de amargarle el viaje con su actitud descarada, pero en el fondo también le estaba cogiendo cariño. El silencio del camino fue roto por el mismo muchacho.

—Bueno, chicas, ¿qué os parece si descansamos un rato? Sven parece verse algo agotado y los renos también necesitan reponer fuerzas. -se excusó, pues en realidad quién quería tomarse un respiro era él.

—Claro, sin problema. -afirmó Elsa: —Podemos descansar un rato de la caminata.

El grupo se paró y bajaron todos de sus monturas, dándole algo de beber a los animales y a ellos mismos. Finalmente, todos se sentaron en unos troncos caídos a disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Elsa aprovechó la ocasión para conocer algo más acerca de la vida de su extraviada hermana.

—Y bueno, Anna... -llamó la atención de la pelirroja: —¿Cómo fue tu vida? Quisiera saber más de ti. -dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

Anna la miró sorprendida por la respuesta, lo cual hizo pensar a Elsa que quizás la había incomodado con la pregunta y se había precipitado, pero una sonrisa la tranquilizó.

—Bueno, no sabría decirte mucho... –habló con evidente desconocimiento como si ella misma ni supiese que contar: —He vivido durante muchos años junto con un... hombre que me encontró y cuidó... –dijo de forma dudosa pero concisa, aquel era un tema algo complicado de hablar para ella.

—¿Un hombre que te encontró? –cuestionó Elsa especialmente interesada en esa parte.

—Sí, según él, me halló una noche desmayada en el bosque y con una grave herida en la cabeza, pero él me salvó y curó.

La joven heredera no pudo evitar poner una mueca de tristeza. Posiblemente aquel hombre se llevó a su hermana antes de que su padre pudiera hallarla. Por un momento, lo odió, pues él, inconscientemente había evitado el regreso de Anna al castillo. Mas al instante el sentimiento de rencor se esfumó al pensar que quizás si no fuese por él, Anna no hubiera sobrevivido. Sacudiendo aquellos pensamientos de su inquieta cabeza, volvió a centrar su atención en Anna, quién la observaba aunque su mente también vagase lejos de allí, sumergida en los recuerdos.

—Antes mencionaste que tenías amnesia, respecto a eso… ¿No recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada? ¿De tu… familia?

—No… -contestó Anna con un hilillo de voz: —He intentado siempre recordar aunque solo fuera una pizca de quién pude haber sido yo realmente, a quién pertenecía… Pero nunca obtuve respuestas…

Elsa pudo notar como un calor se dispersaba en el ambiente. Era un calor pesado y ahogante, diferente al que alguna vez había sentido proceder de su hermana. La rubia vio que aquello estaba afectando mucho a la pelirroja, por lo que decidió dejar las preguntas y cambiar de tema. Justo iba a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpida por la misma Anna:

—Pero sé que algún día hallaré lo que busco. –soltó alzando la cabeza: —Algún día, descubriré quién soy, y volveré al lugar al que pertenezco, junto con mi verdadera familia. –añadió con un brillo soñador en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa de esperanza se formaba en su rostro: —Algún día…

Elsa sonrió ante su actitud. A pesar de todo, no había cambiado nada.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia? –preguntó de repente Anna mirándola curiosa a los ojos. Era increíble lo rápido que había cambiado su amargura por ingenuidad y alegría.

—Oh, bueno, pues yo, fui criada en el castillo del reino de Arendelle. –comenzó Elsa tranquila: —No hay mucho que destacar, la verdad…

—¿Qué no? ¡Elsa, eres la heredera al trono! ¡Una princesa! –exclamó Anna extendiendo sus brazos emocionada: —¡Alguien como tú seguro que tiene una y mil cosas que contar! –añadió fascinada por el cargo de la rubia.

Elsa rió ante la actitud infantil de Anna a la par que la melancolía la abordaba. Maldición, ¿por qué su hermana tenía que ser tan adorable? La rubia se tapó la boca reprimiendo unas risitas y continuó:

—Te sorprendería saber que la vida de princesa no es tan emocionante como la pintan. –Elsa sintió que mentía, Anna sabía lo que era ser princesa aunque ese detalle se escapara a su memoria: —Además, mi vida no fue tan alegre como me hubiera gustado… -su felicidad disminuyó con cada palabra que soltaba: —No desde que te… desde que perdí a mi hermana.

Anna borró su risa al instante.

—Qué… ¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó la pelirroja notando la amargura que había rodeado repentinamente a la rubia.

—Un día, siendo pequeñas, ella y yo estábamos jugando, pero entonces yo me accidenté, y ella creyó que fuera su culpa y… se fue.

Anna apenas entendía debido a la escasa información que le había proporcionado, pero la empatía le podía. Pudo sentir el sufrimiento de Elsa por unos momentos. Inconscientemente, la pelirroja se acercó a la joven princesa y la abrazó.

—Ella seguro que está bien. –atinó a decir mientras aferraba a la rubia con fuerza.

Elsa sollozó.

—"Por todos los dioses, claro que está bien, ¡la tengo enfrente!" –pensó la rubia con angustia: —"Solo puedo pensar en lo cruel que es el destino haciendo que no te acuerdes de mí. Simplemente no es justo."

Elsa hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Anna con pesar reprimiendo toda la tristeza y dolor que pugnaba por salir de ella en forma de llanto. No podía derrumbarse. No, tenía que ser fuerte. Anna se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

—Escúchame, no sé cómo, pero algún día, la encontrarás y volveréis a estar unidas. Y yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, te lo prometo. –habló Anna con determinación y obsequiándola con una sonrisa. La pelirroja jamás se había sentido de aquella forma, nunca había empatizado tanto con alguien, sin embargo, aquella rubia le transmitía algo distinto, algo que nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir.

Elsa sonrió conmovida por sus palabras, aquellos sinceros ojos turquesas consiguieron hacer esfumar la tortura que se había acumulado en ella. Pero de repente, durante un segundo aquella mirada perdió su brillo. Anna cerró sus ojos mientras una expresión de desagrado aparecía en su cara. Se alejó de Elsa dándole las espaldas y a paso rápido parándose a unos metros de distancia. Estaba inquieta y con evidente molestia.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la rubia preocupada por aquella extraña reacción.

—No, no es nada… -contestó Anna forzando una sonrisa, la cual se borró un segundo después: —Yo… me voy un rato a tomar el aire…

La pelirroja desapareció casi corriendo entre los árboles dejando a la rubia totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? –preguntó Elsa con perplejidad.

—Bah, déjala, posiblemente cosas de chicas… -intervino Kristoff sencillamente después de haberse mantenido al margen entre las dos chicas: —Elsa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no le has dicho que erais hermanas? Porque hasta yo veo claro que lo sois.

—Kristoff, no es tan sencillo, ¿y si ella me rechaza? ¿Y si se vuelve a alejar? –contestó Elsa preocupada: —No quiero volver a perderla una vez más…

—Pero es tu hermana, ¡jamás te rechazaría!

—No, Kristoff, para ella no soy más que una princesa a la que rescató. No me conoce, ¿vale? Tengo que ir con cuidado esta vez, no pienso fastidiarla y que se vuelva a ir por mi culpa…

El rubio calló ante ella y bajó la mirada. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado complicado para solo una pobre muchacha torturada por el destino. Kristoff no pudo hacer más que compadecerse de ella y dejar que hiciese por sí misma las cosas si así ella lo quería. Solo quedaba esa.

Un fuerte grito sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

—¡Anna! –gritaron ambos al unísono y corriendo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido, preocupado por la aludida.

Kristoff y Elsa avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron entre los árboles, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro. En el centro de este se hallaba un árbol ardiendo con fuerza con la pelirroja enfrente de él y dándoles la espalda a ambos chicos. Kristoff y Elsa se quedaron boquiabiertos y con un rostro de completa decepción viendo impotentes y horrorizados arder aquello.

—Anna… -susurró Elsa apenada y estática en el sitio. En cambio, Kristoff no se quedó atrás.

—¡Anna! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo has podido?! –le chilló el rubio acercándose a ella.

La pelirroja se giró bruscamente hacia quién la llamaba y ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados ante ella, o mejor dicho, ante su mirada. Aquella no era la misma Anna. Ni por asomo.

Sus ojos estaban apagados y su rostro solo transmitía seriedad y furia. La dulzura e ingenuidad habían quedado atrás, dejando paso a un semblante de evidente odio. La pelirroja los miró con desprecio y se puso en pose de ataque, lista para agredirlos. Kristoff se acercó a ella sin percatarse del fuego que estaba acumulando en su mano, por suerte Elsa se dio cuenta y corrió hacia Kristoff esperándose lo peor. Anna levantó su brazo y con violencia lanzó aquel fuego hacia el rubio. Por suerte Elsa lo empujó justo a tiempo para quitarlo de la trayectoria. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero como el dolor no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos instantes los dos se levantaron quedando perplejos y sin saber qué hacer ante la pelirroja.

—Nos… nos ha atacado. ¡Esta nos quiere reducir a cenizas! –exclamó Kristoff aterrado.

—¡No, ella no es así, Kristoff! ¡Algo le ocurre, tenemos que pensar alguna forma de detenerla! –dijo Elsa mientras se movía con cautela alrededor de la chica, manteniendo las distancias. La agresora solo los miraba apretando sus dientes con rabia.

—¿Detenerla? Estamos hablando de una chica que suelta fuego, Elsa. ¡Creo que será difícil hacer algo así! –protestó el rubio cuidando que ningún ataque lo pillase desprevenido: —¡Aunque siempre podrías defendernos!

—Kristoff, no quiero atacar a nadie con mis poderes... –contestó Elsa con temor. Siempre había sido algo que la aterrorizaba, el poder llegar a dañar la gente con su magia la preocupaba mucho y siempre intentaba usarlo nada más que para ocio. Nunca había atacado a nadie, y no lo haría ahora, menos contra su propia hermana.

—¡Pero Elsa, nos quiere dañar! –exclamó a la vez que se tiraba rondando a un lado para evitar la bola de fuego que venía hacia él: —¡Esto se nos sale de las manos!

—¡Lo siento Kristoff, pero no puedo! –gritó Elsa cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Craso error.

Anna se abalanzó hacia la rubia y de un brusco golpe la tiró al suelo. Esta apenas pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta tenía a la pelirroja encima con una mano en llamas preparada para rematarla. Elsa por un momento movió su brazo dispuesto a responder el golpe, pero rápidamente se quedó quieta al recordar que aquella era su hermana. Kristoff la observaba horrorizado a unos metros de distancia deseando que la rubia atacase, porque sabía que la pelirroja no se echaría atrás. Elsa miró a la chica a los ojos, ¿dónde se habían quedado aquellos alegres ojos color turquesa? Ahora una pupila negra e inexpresiva mandaba en aquella mirada. La rubia no pudo sostener más el intercambio de miradas y cerró los ojos apartando su cara y esperando el golpe de gracia. Pero en cambio no llegó. Pasaban los segundos y nada sucedía. Con temor, abrió un poco sus ojos y observó a Anna. La pelirroja aún tenía el fuego listo en su mano, pero no la movía. Elsa se hallaba perpleja ante su actitud, hasta que finalmente el fuego se apagó y un brillo volvió a la mirada de la menor, dejándose caer encima de la rubia.

—¡Anna! –gritó preocupada Elsa cogiéndola entre sus brazos e intentándola levantar.

La pelirroja se agarró en su hombro con dificultad mientras parecía tratar de recuperarse, pues se veía tremendamente cansada y desorientada.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado…? –preguntó confusa Anna mientras se sujetaba a su hermana intentando no caerse.

—No lo sé, te encontramos aquí quemándolo todo con una furia indescriptible. –dijo Elsa preocupada por su hermana menor.

Anna puso un rostro de horror en cuanto la escuchó y se soltó de Elsa alejándose de ella mientras intentaba contener el equilibrio para no caerse debido a su debilidad.

—Oh no, volvió a ocurrir... –murmuró asustada la pelirroja: —Otro ataque…

—¿Ataque…? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Elsa preocupada.

Anna dio un suspiro y procedió a explicarse:

—Desde hace unos años y por culpa de la amnesia que había empeorado al parecer, sufro unos ataques que me hacen actuar inconscientemente con violencia y furia, y cuando se me pasan… no recuerdo nada de lo que hice… -confesó con amargura.

Elsa y Kristoff se miraron mutuamente, había algo en aquello que no les cuadraba, y no porque pensaran que la pelirroja les estuviera ocultando cosas, sino porque había algo en su pasado que desconocían completamente y que estaba llevando a la pelirroja a actuar así a día de hoy. Con un intercambio de expresiones, ambos decidieron no preguntar más sobre aquello para no incomodar a la pelirroja, que parecía tener suficiente con lo que le sucedía. Además tenían la corazonada de que todo aquello se acabaría explicando tarde o temprano.

—¡Argh, lo siento! ¡Espero no haberos dañado! ¿Os encontráis bien los dos? –continuó Anna con desesperación en su rostro.

—Bueno, tuviste la intención con aquellas peligrosas bolas de fuego... –declaró Kristoff con pasividad ante una mirada de desaprobación de la rubia: —Pero por suerte no ocurrió nada grave. –completó omitiendo el golpe que había lanzado Anna hacia Elsa.

—Sí, Anna, no te preocupes, ambos estamos bien… -la tranquilizó Elsa con una sonrisa. La menor le correspondió con una expresión de alivio.

—En cambio, este de aquí no puede decir lo mismo... –dijo Kristoff mirando apenado el árbol que aún ardía con fuerza: —¿No puedes apagarlo? –casi imploró el muchacho.

—L- lo siento… Yo solo sé crear fuego, no extinguirlo… -contestó Anna culpable de verse incapaz de hacer nada.

—Yo me encargo.

Elsa extendió sus brazos y una potente ráfaga tan helada como húmeda azotó el árbol apagándolo en cuestión de segundos. Kristoff al ver que el incendio estaba extinto subió a él y partió todas las ramas afectadas intentando borrar las marcas producidas por las llamas.

—Esperemos que este pequeño se recupere en el futuro... –suspiró el rubio mientras se alejaba del árbol en dirección al pequeño campamento que tenían montado a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Elsa y Anna también regresaron junto a él, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí había sido Anna quién había provocado los incendios del Bosque del Este, aunque esta parecía no recordar nada al respecto. Miró de reojo a su hermana menor que caminaba junto a ella con un visible aspecto decaído por lo sucedido. ¿Se lo diría? ¿O callaría la boca encubriendo a su hermana? Elsa sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió que ya lo resolvería más tarde.

—En fín, será mejor que reemprendamos el camino y regresemos a Arendelle, un reino os espera. –soltó Kristoff con una sonrisa montando a Sven.

—Querrás decir que un reino le espera a Elsa. –corrigió Anna inocente de la verdadera intención de aquella frase.

—Oh, sí, claro…

Kristoff se adelantó dejando atrás, no solo a las chicas sino también una fina ironía y tensión dispersa en el ambiente. Elsa simplemente lo miró con reproche y subió a su caballo detrás de Anna, quién ya se encontraba montada en él. Finalmente, los tres amigos reanudaron su camino hacia el reino, acortando la distancia con cada paso.

* * *

Et voilá, otro episodio más. Como ya veis, he hablado un poquito del pasado de Anna (tampoco tanto, no quiero arrojar mucha luz) y he insinuado un personaje que por lo visto se hizo cargo de Anna durante estos años. Así pues, quiero anunciar la futura aparición de un medio OC (medio porque me inspiré en un personaje ajeno a la película) y que espero no sea muy entrometido. xD

Ahora las agradecidas reviews :D

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Pequeños detalles que supongo le dan vidilla a la historia, me alegra que te esté gustando. ^^

**TALOS X**: Sí, lo de la amnesia ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio porque sino todo sería sencillo demás. Saludos. :)

**Blue Atom09974**: Me alegra de que te gustase. :D Y espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar (aunque me retrasase esta vez xD) Saludos!

**SkyBlue05**: Oh, cierto, en la película lo llamó Kristopher xD (al menos en la versión castellana), y bueno, como ya dije, sería muy fácil si Anna recordara a Elsa así como así. Tengo muchas otras sorpresas preparadas ;) O eso creo, no sé sorprender en verdad. xDD Sí, sí que vi Harry Potter y me encanta, y sí, recuerda en cierta forma a eso. xD Bueno, el KristAnna no es que me apasione mucho, pero a todas las historias les viene bien un poco de romance xD (aunque este fic no vaya a ser el caso). Y respecto a la secuela, me gustaría hacerla pero todo depende de los lectores, ¿no? Si este fic va bien quizás si haya secuela. xDD Por suerte ya estamos en vacaciones, al menos yo, y buff, ¿quién no odia la escuela? xD En fín, me alegro que te esté gustando y saludos! :D

**Cris**: Concuerdo con tus palabras, reencontrarse no podría ser tan sencillo. Y ya viste que al final si era Anna la culpable de los incendios :( ¿Cómo hará Elsa ahora? Me contenta que te agradase, saludos! :D

Todo por hoy, hasta la próxima! :)


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos en otro capítulo más, antes de nada quiero informar que ya hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia y que a partir de aquí las cosas se tornaran un poco apresuradas a mi parecer, aunque ya verán ustedes mismos. Como siempre, espero que les agrade el capítulo.

* * *

El grupo finalmente llegó al Arendelle. Atravesaron el pueblo velozmente hasta alcanzar el puente que llevaba el castillo, para finalmente detenerse ante el portón.

—Hemos llegado, Anna. Esta es mi casa. -proclamó Elsa ante la asombrada mirada de la pelirroja quien observaba boquiabierta toda la construcción.

—Increíble... Nunca antes había estado en un lugar así. -confesó maravillada.

Elsa cerró los ojos intentando ignorar esas dolorosas palabras, a pesar del hecho de haberle mostrado sus poderes de hielo o haberle hablado del trágico accidente de su pasado no había sido suficiente para hacerle recordar ni una pizca siquiera. Por lo visto, su antiguo hogar tampoco ayudaba.

El portón se abrió de par en par sacando de sus pensamientos a la princesa, tras él, Kai y Gerda aparecieron alegres.

—¡Princesa Elsa, al fin ha regresado! -exclamó Kai contento ofreciéndole la mano para bajar del caballo: —¿Quiénes la acompañan? -preguntó al ver a la pelirroja y al rubio: —Espere, ¿la pelirroja no es...?

—Solo son unos amigos. -se apresuró a contestar mientras cogía la mano del hombre y bajaba: —Vienen conmigo.

—De acuerdo, princesa. Pueden pasar siendo así.

Un par de guardias se llevaron el caballo y el reno, tras asegurarle a Kristoff que estaría bien atendido y no le faltarían zanahorias. Los tres amigos entraron al castillo con la rubia en cabeza.

—Vale, dadme un par de minutos, vuelvo enseguida. -dijo Elsa dejándolos esperar en el recibidor mientras desaparecía a paso rápido por una puerta.

Kristoff y Anna esperaron pacientes hasta que vieron reaparecer a la rubia rato después.

—Le he ido explicar rápidamente a Kai la situación del Bosque del Este y que se encargase de enviar mientras a un par de patrullas para que arreglasen los desperfectos e intentasen restaurar la zona. -explicó la princesa sin dar muchos rodeos, para luego añadir: — También he pensado que después de este largo y cansado viaje quizás queríais descansar algo. Así que ordené que nos trajesen bebida y comida en abundancia. ¿No os apetecería un picnic en el jardín trasero? -preguntó a la par que los guiaba por el camino: —Por cierto, no admitiré un "no" por respuesta. -añadió divertida.

—Oh, no era necesario, Elsa. -contestó Kristoff halagado por la atención.

—Ya oíste a la princesa, rubito, no se admiten rechazos, órdenes de la princesa. -exclamó mientras cogía de la mano a una sorprendida Elsa y empezaba a correr riéndose: —¡Alcánzanos sí puedes, tortuga!

—¡Eh, esperadme! -se quejó Kristoff siguiéndole el juego y empezando a perseguirla.

Aunque Anna no recordaba haber estado allí nunca, había conseguido llegar al jardín trasero sin haberse perdido por los interminables y largos pasillos. De un salto ambas chicas se plantaron fuera cansadas por la carrerilla. Kristoff llegó unos segundos más tarde, también agotado.

—Increíble, ¿cómo supiste el camino hasta el jardín? Incluso yo a veces si no voy muy atenta me equivoco. -preguntó sorprendida Elsa.

—No sé, simplemente me dejé llevar, el camino me parecía obvio. -contestó vagamente la pelirroja sin darle mucha importancia.

La hermana mayor sonrió, quizás dentro de aquella loca cabecita aún quedaba algún leve recuerdo. Sumida en el trance, no se había percatado de que Anna había avanzado unos pasos por el jardín.

—Este lugar es fantástico... -murmuró atraída por la belleza que albergaba aquel jardín.

—¿Te gusta? -preguntó Elsa acercándose a ella.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! -exclamó tirándose al césped de espaldas y admirando el cielo azul que se extendía ante ella. Un pequeño patito saltó encima de su pecho mirándola con ojos curiosas. Anna lo cogió cuidadosamente con sus manos y lo acercó a su cara observándolo con una sonrisa: —A tí también te gusta mucho este sitio, ¿verdad? -le dijo al patito.

—¡Cuac! -graznó en respuesta con expresión alegre.

Anna rió ante el adorable patito y lo dejó en el suelo para que fuera con su madre. Elsa miraba la escena con ternura, como echaba de menos aquellas pequeñas cosas. De repente, Gerda entró en el lugar sosteniendo una enorme bandeja con abundante refrigerio en ella.

—Aquí tenéis, chicos, espero que os guste. -dijo sonriente dejándolo en el suelo y yéndose por donde había venido.

Los chicos se sentaron al lado de un pequeño estanque y empezaron a comer con ganas los sencillos pero ricos manjares que les habían traído. Había sobre todo, chocolate, lo cual apasionaba a Elsa y Anna. Y así, el tiempo pasó.

**...**

—¡Venga, de un bocado! -le dijo Anna divertida a Kristoff mientras este engullía un sándwich entero ante la risa de ambas chicas.

El rubio intentaba no reírse para no atragantarse, más era terriblemente complicado, teniendo encima que masticarlo todo. Sin poder evitarlo se atragantó y empezó a toser como si la vida le fuese en ello, mientras las dos chicas se partían la caja sin parar.

**...**

—¡¿ Anna, te has comido todo el chocolate?! -exclamó Kristoff buscando desesperado un poco que llevarse a la boca.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? -intentaba hablar Anna con unos evidentes carrillos llenos a rebosar de chocolate. Mas la ceja alzada de Kristoff le era suficiente para ver que su absurda mentirijilla no estaba funcionando: —¡Lo siento, estaba demasiado rico y...!

—¡No importa, está bien!

—¡Pero yo...!

—¡Oh, déjalo!

**...**

—Espera, ¿has dicho que le congelaste el trasero a Gerda una vez? -preguntó Anna sin poder creérselo mientras se retorcía de risa junto a Kristoff.

—¡Sí! -afirmó Elsa carcajeándose: —¡Mi hermana pequeña me convenció para hacer la broma, nos reímos mucho aquel día!

Los tres se revolvían de la risa en el suelo aguantándose el abdomen que ya les empezaba a doler de tanto carcajearse. Cuando la falta de aire empezó a afectarlos dejaron de reír poco a poco hasta tranquilizarse.

—Vaya, tu hermana debió ser una gran persona... Pena que se hubiese ido... -murmuró Anna algo afligida.

—Y lo sigue siendo, nunca se fue realmente... -contestó mirándola con una sonrisa indescifrable. Anna le correspondió con una inocente sonrisa como una niña pequeña, al verla con ese entrañable rostro, Elsa no pudo evitar imitar aquella pregunta que su hermanita le formuló años atrás: —¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Anna no pudo evitar emocionarse y Elsa sonreía ante sus infantiles reacciones, estaba viendo ante ella a una Anna de cinco años prácticamente, y eso hacía sentir a la rubia melancólica pero muy, muy feliz. Con unos pocos movimientos de manos creó un montón de nieve que la pelirroja no tardó en empezar a moldear. La mayor de las hermanas hizo una gran bola sobre la que la menor puso otra más pequeña. Finalmente Elsa le puso la cabeza al muñeco en su sitio y añadió detalles, tales como ramas para los pelos y brazos y piedras para los ojos y botones. Con expresión divertida, la rubia le giró la cabeza al muñeco en dirección a Anna y le movió los brazos.

—Soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos calentitos. –dijo tal cual había hecho en su infancia, con una voz grave pero graciosa.

—¡Te quiero, Olaf! –contestó inocentemente Anna mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Elsa y abrazaba al muñeco.

Por unos momentos, las dos tuvieron la sensación de haber vuelto a sus años de niñez, sin percatarse que ambas ya tenían dieciocho y quince años respectivamente. Para Elsa, aquello resultaba un viaje al pasado triste pero en el fondo feliz por la sensación de haber recuperado un poco a su hermanita; para Anna aquello era una ligera sensación de _déjà vu_, era la primera vez que hacía un muñeco según recordaba y en cambio aquello le resultaba gratamente familiar y sensacional. Anna adoraba mucho la compañía de Elsa y no sabía por qué, pero tampoco le importaba, jamás se había sentido así con alguien y lo disfrutaría. Incluso Kristoff se hallaba a un lado apartado observando feliz por lo bien que se lo pasaban ambas como si solo existiesen ellas dos y el resto diese igual.

La tarde había pasado divertida como nunca para los chicos, todos habían disfrutado mucho, pero el final de aquella velada se estaba acercando.

—Bueno, creo que yo debería irme ya, no puedo quedarme aquí por desgracia. -proclamó la pelirroja levantándose con gesto apenado.

—¿Ya? Pero... -intentó Elsa buscar en vano una excusa que la hiciese quedar: —¿Volverás pronto?

—Elsa... no voy a volver... Ni tendría que haberos conocido y estar aquí... -confesó Anna con tristeza mientras se mordía los labios arrepentida por haberles ocultado aquello durante tanto tiempo.

Elsa sintió como las lágrimas venían a sus ojos. ¿Su hermana se volvería a alejar de ella? No podía permitirlo, no podía volverla a perder una vez más, simplemente su vida se acabaría si se volviese a ir.

—Anna, no puedes irte. -dijo con voz quebrada mientras se acercaba ella: —No puedes abandonarme después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Lo siento, Elsa, pero debo irme. -contestó mientras entraba al castillo buscando la salida.

Elsa se quedó unos segundos en shock, mas rápidamente reaccionó y fue tras ella dejando solo a un sorprendido Kristoff. Anna ya había llegado a un gran salón sin echar la vista atrás, cuando Elsa entró corriendo y la agarró del brazo impidiendo que avanzase.

—¡Anna, por favor! ¡No te vayas! -suplicó la rubia mientras lloraba desesperada.

La pelirroja empezó a sentir una punzada en la frente.

—Elsa, por favor... Debo irme... –murmuraba la menor agarrándose la cabeza e intentando apaciguar el dolor que se estaba intensificando cada vez más.

—¡No, no puedes hacerme esto!

—Elsa, basta ya...

El dolor de su frente llegó a límite desorbitados, y la rubia no soltaba su brazo, haciendo que empezase a perder la paciencia.

—¡Otra vez no, Anna!

—¡HE DICHO BASTA!

Anna le sacudió con el brazo en la cara a Elsa haciendo que la soltase y retrocediese por el golpe cayendo al suelo. Al instante la pelirroja vio lo que había hecho y se acercó a ella aterrorizada por haberle hecho daño.

—¡Elsa, no!

—Anna, no te preocupes, estoy bien... -murmuró mientras intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de la pelirroja.

—¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ¡Yo no querría...! -Anna se quedó muda cuando vio la frente de Elsa sangrando levemente. Era apenas una pequeña herida que se curaría en cuestión de minutos, pero aquello fue suficiente para la pelirroja.

—Anna, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó la rubia preocupada por el silencio de esta.

Una serie de casi infinitas secuencias aparecieron en su cabeza moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa, mostrando toda la infancia que había olvidado desde el primer día hasta el último, y sobretodo, recordando aquella noche que lo había comenzado todo...

Anna cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras los recuerdos saturaban en masa su mente, tanta información llegaba a su memoria que una profunda jaqueca le inundó la cabeza, haciendo que la tuviese que sujetar con las manos desesperadamente. Después de unos interminables minutos de dolor indescriptible Anna pudo sentir aliviada como este disminuía. Con un suspiro de cansancio se sentó en el suelo con las manos apoyadas.

—¿A-anna, estás b-bien? -preguntó Elsa insegura por las reacciones de hace un momento.

La pelirroja irguió su cabeza hasta que su mirada ahogada por un silencioso llanto se encontró con la perpleja de la rubia.

—No, no estoy bien, hermana.

* * *

Et voilá, otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora, como siempre, las agradecidas reviews:

**Blue Atom09974**: Me alegro de que te gustase. Y sí, Elsa sufre terriblemente por dentro, esperemos que todo acabe bien.

**TALOS X**: Me contenta que te haya agradado. Pues sí, de regreso en Arendelle al fín Anna halló al menos la respuesta de quién era, a ver qué ocurre ahora.

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: ¿Te volví a sorprender? Era broma. xD Ojalá este te haya gustado.

**Cris**: Me contenta que te esté gustando. Y respecto a Anna, este no será el último descontrol. O.o

**UnicornioRosa**: No te preocupes, esta historia será continuada hasta al final. :) Me alegra que te encante.

**kungfubijuu100**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y vaya, ¿en dos horas? No me esperaba que fuera tan larga. xD Saludos.

**Snowflake14**: Me contenta que te agrade. Lamento decir que en este fic no habrá romance en sí, pero al final un poco de Kristanna si habrá. Saludos. :)

Todo por hoy y hasta dentro de una semana. Saludos a todos!


	11. Capítulo 10

—Anna... has recordado que somos hermanas... -murmuró Elsa mientras una sonrisa nacía en su rostro, pero rápidamente se murió.

—¿Por qué, Elsa? ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo esto? ¿No me lo quisiste decir para no estar a tu lado e irme sin saber nada? -preguntó dolida la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y la miraba con tristeza.

—Anna, no, eso no es así. Yo...

—¿Es que acaso me odias tanto por lo que te hice? ¡Siento mucho lo de aquella noche, Elsa! ¡Lo siento de verdad, yo nunca quise hacerte daño! -exclamó Anna con los dientes apretándole de rabia por sus pasados actos.

—Anna, por favor, yo no te odio, nunca lo haría, simplemente...

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me hiciste recordar? ¡Me he pasado la vida sin apenas saber nada de mí, desesperada por encontrar una respuesta de quién soy y a quién pertenezco! Y tú, ¡¿tú pretendías dejarme ir teniendo la oportunidad de darme por fin la respuesta?!

—¡Anna, no te dije nada por miedo a que no me creyeras y me rechazaras! ¡Desde aquel maldito día, he pasado los años intentando fingir indiferencia y ocultando mis verdaderas emociones, tu desaparición me había dejado destrozada, Anna! ¡Cuando supe de una mínima oportunidad para encontrarte fui tras ti sin dudarlo, y cuando te encontré, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida! ¡Por el amor de dios, Anna, nunca te he odiado, nunca te culpé por lo que hiciste! ¡Te quiero mucho, y lo único que ansío es que vuelvas a estar a mi lado!

Elsa acababa de gritar ruidosamente mientras lloraba emocionada por el momento. La pelirroja se había quedado estática en el sitio procesando lo que su hermana le había dicho.

—Elsa, yo no lo sabía... -intentó disculparse, mas la rubia la calló.

—No, no importa. Lo único importante ahora es que al fin recordaste quién eras y podremos volver a estar juntas. -dijo la mayor mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Elsa se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Anna feliz también dio unos pasos hacia delante para corresponderle, pero entonces recordó la herida que tenía su hermana mayor en la frente y retrocedió ocultando sus manos.

—¿Anna? -preguntó Elsa sorprendida por el inesperado rechazo.

—¿De qué nos ha servido todo esto? Diez años y aún te sigo dañando. -exclamó la pelirroja mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo: —Nunca estarás segura conmigo, sería mejor que no nos hubiéramos encontrado nunca.

A la rubia se le encogió el corazón mientras observaba como aquella fatídica escena que tanto la había torturado volvía a repetirse una vez más.

—Anna, otra vez no... Ya me abandonaste una vez, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo... -suplicaba mientras se acercaba a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes? No sé hacer más que herirte, s-soy… ¡soy un monstruo sin control...! –contestó mientras le daba la espalda y sus manos se agarraban intentando controlarse mutuamente.

—Anna, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, manejas tu poder excelentemente, ¡puedes dejar de sentir miedo! -exclamó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Por un segundo Anna sonrió esperanzada, pero su expresión alegre se vio interrumpida por una sacudida inesperada de su cabeza.

—Elsa, aléjate. -pidió Anna mientras se apoyaba en la pared y una mueca de esfuerzo la invadía.

—¿Qué? ¡No, ya te dije que no te dejaré ir, me quedaré contigo! -soltó firme y algo molesta la rubia.

Anna cayó con el hombro contra pared intentando mantenerse en pie mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo digo en serio, vete de aquí...

—¡No, Anna, no me voy! ¡Si te piensas que...!

Un desgarrador grito de la pelirroja la interrumpió dejándola boquiabierta. La menor estaba tirando en el suelo retorciéndose a la par que se agarraba la cabeza y negaba con ella sin parar entre gritos. Parecía que estuviese teniendo una lucha en su interior.

Entonces Elsa comprendió.

¡Su hermana estaba sufriendo uno de sus ataques qué le hacían perder la cabeza llegando incluso a atacar a la gente! La rubia entró en su propia batalla mental, ¿debía quedarse allí o irse corriendo? No. Debía quedarse. Ella no tenía miedo de su hermana, sabía que ella nunca la dañaría. Más en aquel estado... cualquier cosa podía suceder. ¡Pero no, debían luchar ambas! ¡Anna por zafarse de aquello, Elsa para demostrarle que no tenía miedo!

—¡Anna, resiste! ¡Toma el control! ¡Estás por encima de cualquier desajuste psicológico! -intentó animarla Elsa con una sonrisa torcida, pues sus palabras no fueran las adecuadas.

La pelirroja, se levantó mientras continuaba intentando librarse de aquel oscuro carácter, pero empezaba a notar como perdía el juicio. Un brillo oscuro iluminó sus ojos a la par que levantaba una mano y hacía surgir de ella una bola de fuego. Mas recobró el sentido y se sujetó la mano para evitar el eminente ataque.

—¡Elsa, vete por favor! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría si te volviese a herir! -imploró la pelirroja con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¡No, Anna! ¡Lucha! ¡Yo sé que puedes!

La chispa negra volvió a los ojos de la menor y esta lanzó la bola de fuego sin dudar hacia Elsa, quien de un salto rodando por el suelo la esquivó por poco. La ofensiva impactó contra la pared quemando un cuadro.

—¡Juana! ¡Anna, nos encantaba ese cuadro a las dos! ¿No lo recuerdas?

La mirada de la pelirroja recuperó su inocencia y Anna miró el destrozo con horror.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué hice? ¡Por favor, vete, Elsa! ¡No aguantaré mucho más! -si mirada se apagó de nuevo al acabar la frase. Y esta vez, permanentemente. Anna se quedó quieta en el lugar, como recobrándose algo del cansancio por la lucha interna. Elsa la miraba asustada esperando un movimiento. La pelirroja se giró hasta encontrarse frente a su hermana mayor.

—¿Anna...? -preguntó insegura la rubia.

Sin dar una respuesta, la pequeña alzó su mano y lanzó una llamarada hacia la otra chica, la cual la esquivó nuevamente de un salto. Anna hizo otra ardiente ofensiva que Elsa se vio obligada a evitar como pudo. Sin un segundo que perder, la pelirroja atacó una vez más con sus poderes de fuego. Elsa sin tiempo a apartarse se protegió poniendo instintivamente las manos delante de sí misma y una barrera de hielo salió instantánea del suelo haciendo que el fuego se extinguiese al tocarlo. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, decidió combatir el fuego con hielo, aunque, evitaría atacar a su hermana y se limitaría a defenderse todo lo que pudiera. Así empezó una imparable lucha entre dos hermanas completamente distintas. Anna atacaba con furia y fuego, Elsa se protegía con hielo y elegancia. Era un perfecto contraste de magias, que se atraían y repelían a la vez, llegando a crear incluso una cierta armonía y gracia en sus ofensivas y defensivas. No solo era un combate por la supervivencia y las ansias de sangre respectivamente, sino también de demostrar la valía de sus poderes, un intercambio de impresiones entre una mente rebelde y una mente disciplinada, una lucha entre el chispeante calor y el silencioso frío. Nunca antes dos personas habían llegado a ser tan diferentes que se compenetraban a la perfección. Así como Elsa hacía surgir un compacto bloque de hielo que dejaba extinto el frenesí de las llamaradas de Anna, esta creaba un potente cañón fogoso que reducía a vapor la frialdad de las defensas de Elsa.

Después de un rato de intensas peleas, Anna decidió zanjar el asunto de una vez. Levantó su mano y de ella surgió una potente llamarada. Elsa por el otro lado, hizo lo mismo, solo que lanzó un potente rayo de hielo. Ambos chocaron y se mantuvieron mientras Anna intentaba ganar terreno y Elsa pensaba una forma de evitar que su hermana o ella saliesen heridas. Las dos hermanas tenían un excelente control sobre sus poderes, pero el hecho de que Elsa fuera mayor le hacía ganar una importante fuerza. Mas diferente a lo que se habría de esperar, Anna empezó a coger ventaja, pues Elsa no quería dañarla y poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno. El fuego ganaba espacio cada vez más, haciendo disminuir el rayo de Elsa, quien se empezaba a quedar agotada y sin fuerzas. Justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y bajar los brazos para esperar el ardiente impacto un grito sorprendió a ambas chicas.

—¡Deja a Elsa en paz, desalmada! -chilló Kristoff apareciendo por la puerta y corriendo con gran apuro. Saltó hacia la pelirroja y la tiró al suelo brutalmente haciendo que la chica se golpease con fuerza contra el suelo y bajo el robusto cuerpo del chico. El cañón de fuego e hielo se deshicieron la vez sin haber más heridos que Anna debido al placaje del rubio.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien? Oí desde el pasillo mucho ruído y vine corriendo. -preguntó Kristoff preocupado mientras se levantaba de encima de la pelirroja y se acercaba a ella.

—¡Kristoff, le había dado uno de sus ataques! ¡Será mejor que te vayas o también irá a por ti!

—¿Ir a por quién? -preguntó Anna levantándose tambaleante mientras se masajeaba la cabeza con dolor: —¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó confundida.

—Te dio uno de tus ataques y empezaste a intentar atacarme, por suerte supe defenderme bien. Luego Kristoff vino y te golpeó, parece que del impacto recuperaste tu carácter habitual. -explicó Elsa mientras descansaba apoyada en el hombre.

—¿Te volví a atacar? -preguntó asustada Anna: —¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡Yo...!

—No te preocupes, Anna, volviste a la normalidad y es lo que importa. -la cortó Elsa con una aliviada sonrisa: —Aunque... se suponía que estos ataques eran por la amnesia, la cual ya tienes curada, sin embargo sigues teniéndolos y sin recordar que hiciste en cada uno... -comentó Elsa extrañada: —Anna, ¿seguro que estos ataques se deben a tu amnesia y no a otra cosa?

—Siempre me dijeron que era por la amnesia... -contestó cabizbaja e ignorante a lo que le pudiera pasar realmente.

—Siempre... ¿te dijeron? ¿Quiénes? -preguntó Elsa confusa.

De repente, un hombre moreno y de nariz prominente irrumpió en la sala acompañado de dos hombres.

—¡Nosotros! -exclamó el cabecilla.

* * *

Et voilá! Otro capítulo más. A partir de aquí sabremos un poco más de Anna, pues hasta ahora la historia se desarrolló principalmente en lo ocurrido con Elsa. Como siempre, ojalá les haya gustado y ahora las reviews :)

**Tomoyo-neechan**: Sí, Anna recuperó la memoria permanentemente ;) ¡Y por supuesto! Cuando vi la película al principio no me llamó mucha la atención pero ahora amo muchísimo a Elsa. Me alegra que te guste, saludos!

**TALOS X**: Ay, lo siento, no quería dejarte con las ganas… Al menos no tantas. xD Y, ehm, bueno, no hubo abrazo… No me mates c´:

**kungfubijuu100**: Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto. Y bueno, gracias por el halago, lo aprecio mucho :3 Saludos! :D

**Blue Atom09974**: Sí, al fín recordó ^^ Pero no todo será tan alegre para nuestras queridas hermanas. :( Saludos y que estés bien.

**Cris**: Me alegra que te gustase y sí, son las más cuquis :D Hmm creo que no será la última referencia (tss ya perdí la cuenta xD). Y bueno, este si ya es su último descontrol. Elsa jamás permitiría a Anna alejarse nuevo, por suerte. :) Que bueno que te agradase. :D

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: Esos si son un buen número de "wow", WoW. xD Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, y ojalá te siga sorprendiendo, tanto para bien… como para mal! }:D okno. Saludos! :D

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2**: Me contenta que te haya encantado, y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, saludos! ;)

Aunque no lo dije, quiero agradecer a todos vosotros que seguís el fic, que sepais que os aprecio mucho y ojalá os siga agradando siempre con mis historias. Tanto vuestras reviews como vuestras visitas me animan muchísimo a seguir creando, imaginando y a aportar mi granito de arena a esta sección. Ojalá todos esté bien y muchos saludos. :)


End file.
